Little Dreemurs: Short Stories
by Imitation Vanilla Flavor x2
Summary: Short stories of Asriel and Chara Dreemur, with other characters from Undertale in the stories. There is much fluff because I love fluff with these two. I hope I'm not the only one! The stories are not only before the death of Chara and Azzy, but after too. This is terrible in comparison to what we're working on now, but some people seem to like it, so we'll leave it up.
1. Barbie Sux

Rose: HIYA NERDS! THIS IS THE FIRST FANFICTION EVER! EVER CREATED BY... ME... HEH.. Heh.. HEH? Enjoy? MaybEe?

Truffles: ... (Rose: She said she has no idea how to write A/N's.. *facepalm*)

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. A little girl was playing with a doll. And  
totally not ripping its head off. And arms. She wasn't laughing  
maniacally, or anything! The girl put all the body parts back in  
place. "Azzy! I fixed the hideous thing!" She called, throwing the  
doll to him. And accidentally hitting the goat boy in the face with  
it.

"H-Hey!" Asriel answered as the doll fell from his face to the floor. Its left arm had already fallen off again from the throw. "St-stop t-tearing it apart! I doubt the doll would like it." Asriel commented. He had picked up the doll and was trying to reattach the arm. "You ought to stop it, m-mom and dad and going to come in here again.

"Heheh, sorry, Azzy." Chara laughed awkwardly, looking guilty. She  
frowned, before glomping her brother. "The doll's mean, though, ya  
know. Look at her disgusting face. It's covered in makeup! Speaking  
from experience, she's a stuck up bi-" Chara stopped herself from  
swearing, her cheeks flushing. "Don't tell mom." She whispered.

"Right..." Asriel nodded continuing to try to mend the doll back together but to no avail. "How are we going to explain this to mom, Chara? She doesn't buy dolls for them to be ruined." (A/N: Geddit? RUINed?) Asriel noted. "B-But it's fine that you enjoy that. I was just thinking." The child set the doll aside. U-Uhhh..." Chara frowned. Suddenly, a sly grin spread across her face. "We hide it, of course!" The girl laughed silently, picking up the doll.

"Um... okay?" Asriel scrambled to his feet taking the left arm that Chara had left. "Where?" He asked simply, his eyes now darting around the room.

"Right over there-" Chara was cut off by the sound of steps coming from  
out the door. "Dang it! Go distract mom!" Exclaimed the girl, her  
eyes wide. Chara shuffled to the hiding spot: under a loose floorboard.

"Right!" Asriel slipped out of the door and into the hallway, waving at his mother. "Hello mom!" Asriel smiled trying to act natural. "Are you going to make another pie tonight?" The child asked. "You know how we love them."

* * *

Toriel immediately knew something was up, but did not show it. "My  
son, there is still pie left over from last night, remember?" She  
raised an eyebrow.

"O-Oh, right!" Asriel bit his lip, hoping Chara had acted quickly. The child doubted he would be able to stall much longer. "Sorry mother! It seemed like an eternity since you left the house. We're so glad you're back!" Asriel smiled and cocked his head.

Toriel smiled, picking up her son and nuzzling his cheek. "I missed  
you too, my sweet little boy." She said, her smile growing. Chara  
opened the door. "Mom!" She exclaimed, running over to the goat and  
hugging her legs.

Seeing Chara leave the room let a wave of comfort run over Asriel, as he too joined in, hugging his mother. The child almost buried his face into her cloak, realizing that his ruse did have a good amount of truth behind it. This made him feel a bit better about what had happened.

Toriel picked up Chara, too. "Hello, dear. Did you have fun with Asriel?" Asked the mother. Chara nodded, kissing Toriel. "Yeah! I accidentally threw a toy and hit Azzy's face, though.." The little girl closed her eyes, frowning. "Did you apologize, like we have taught you?" Toriel asked, her eyes widening. Asriel nodded for Chara.

"Good girl." Toriel praised. She began walking to the bedroom that  
Chara and Asriel shared. "You two are very messy!" She laughed. A  
comforting, familiar laugh. "How about we tidy up a bit before dinner,  
children?" Toriel asked, putting the two down. "Your father will not  
be very pleased to come home from Doctor Gaster's lab to find a big  
mess, after all."

"We'll clean up for dad!" Asriel offered. "It will look like we weren't even in the house today." Asriel added. "I'll go ahead and start!"

"Are you sure that you do not need my help, dear?" Toriel tilted her head. "You usually jump at me offering." She frowned. "But I'm a big kid now, mom! I can do it myself, like everyone else does!" Asriel tried to stand tall and look independent but the stance just made him look awkward.

Toriel stifled laughter. "Just like your father." She remarked,  
bending down and kissing her son's forehead. "Mommy, do we get to  
read books again, before bed?" Chara asked, going over and hugging  
Asriel tightly.

"If you get your mess cleaned up before dinner, then yes." Toriel answered. "But, my children, I sense that something is wrong. If you need to talk to someone, I am always ready to listen."

Asriel felt his breath being stolen from him for a moment but recovered quickly and squirmed out of Chara's grasp. "I'm fine!" He responded, darting into the his room.

Toriel looked a  
bit worried, walking out of the room.

* * *

Chara sighed. " I.. Feel kinda guilty, Azzy.."

"B-But Chara..." Asriel paused for a moment. "No, you're right... w-we should... t-tell her."

"Why are you stuttering? Scared?" Chara asked, beginning to clean up the toys.

"N-No! I'm not scared! Give me the doll I'll go show her right now!" Asriel answered. "I wanna do it! I was the one who broke it." Objected Chara, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Fine then! We'll both do it." Replied Asriel. "Where'd you put it?"

"I'll grab it." Said the little girl, walking over to a corner of the  
bedroom and dislodging a floorboard to reveal the ruined doll.  
"Here it is."

"Alright then, um... you should go first... since you broke it." Asriel said reluctantly. "Got it, bro." Chara put a brave face on, walking out of the bedroom with her brother in tow. "Mommy?!" She called.

"Yes, my child?" Called Toriel from downstairs. "Are you done  
cleaning?" She asked. "Yes, but that's not why we need you. Can you  
come upstairs, please?" Chara asked.  
"Yes, Chara, I will be there soon." Toriel answered.

Asriel impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, a grim anticipation building within him. It was true that the fault wasn't exactly his, but he felt as if he and Chara might as well be connected with how close they had become.

Toriel climbed up the stairs. "What is it you two need?" She asked.  
Chara took a deep breath.  
 _"Well-I-thought-the-doll-you-got-me-was-ugly-cuz-she-looked-like-my-old-foster-mom-and-gave-me-bad-memories-so-I-broke-it-and-Azzy-couldn't-fix-it-so-I-hid-it-and-I-feel-really-bad."_  
The child gasped for breath, having said all that very quickly without breathing more than once. Asriel stared at his feet and waited patiently for his mothers response.

Toriel blinked. "My child, that was naughty. I understand, but you  
will have to be punished. No pie or chocolate tonight." The mother  
turned to Asriel. "Asriel, thank you for trying to repair the doll."  
She picked up the two. "Chara, I am very proud that you came to me and  
told the truth." Complimented Toriel, kissing her daughter. "My son, I  
am glad you stood by your sister, even when you knew she was wrong to  
hide it." Toriel nuzzled her son's cheek affectionately.  
Chara frowned. "Are you upset, mommy? Do y-you... Hate me?" She asked.  
The mother chuckled. "Never. I love you both very, very much."

Asriel nodded. "Thanks mother." he mumbled, feeling a bit upset. He faced Toriel and forced himself to smile. "I think a feel a bit better now..." he added to satisfy her.

"I feel as if something is troubling you." The goat monster set the squirming Chara down. "Going upstairs to color!" She explained, sending her racing up the stairs.

My son, what is troubling you?" Toriel asked, sitting down in her  
rocking chair and holding him gently, a tender expression on her face.

"O-Oh, it's nothing, just about what Chara had said about her um... "old foster mother." That's all." Asriel confessed, snuggling into his mother's arms.

Toriel nodded, understanding completely. "When your sister is ready to  
tell us about herself, she will. I have a feeling that more will come  
trickling out as she grows." She comforted, rubbing her son's back. "I  
have no doubt that the story will be frightening, but always remember,  
we are all here for Chara. And you. No matter what." Voice soft, she  
rested her chin on the top of Asriel's head, closing her eyes.

"Thanks mother." Asriel repeated, the child being a hint more truthful."I'll be with Chara ... Okay? Call me when dinner is ready."

Toriel nodded. "Is there anything else bothering you, my love?" She  
looked into Asriel's eyes. "You do not have to keep troubling thoughts  
bottled inside of you." His mother poked his belly, causing him to  
giggle.

"I think that is all for now." Asriel decided after recovering his breath. "I'll tell you next time I promise." Asriel responded, and then ran towards his bedroom.

* * *

~*CHAPTER UNO, ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD*~

* * *

Rose: Thanks for reading! Since you're probably hella bored, you should review and shit! Because I totally enjoy having reviews? By the way, Truff and I are always open to snap shot ideas!

Truffles: " _Probably wrote something of importance here?_ "


	2. Nightmares Sux AKA Rose Sux

A/N'S:

Rose: UHM, SORRY FOR THE FAILURE OF THE FIRST POSTING OF CHAPTER TWO. FOR THE LIFE OF ME, I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO POST A NEW CHAPTER. I SHOULD RENAME IT "ROSE SUX" INSTEAD. Byyy the way, if you get my reference with these titles, I LOVE YOUU. Shoutout to our first Follower, Reviewer, and fan, CrystalShards64. You're hella awesome, and I will buy you Mexican food at some point.

Truffles: _Right, description... er... I've probably re-wrote this one sentence five times now so basically just thanks. We had to re-post this chapter thanks to the failure to proofread, and thus the fact that a few important paragraphs where cut out... "Rose Sux". For this I remove the insult directed towards me on her part. Due to this the fonts might contrast but I did my best to make it difficult to notice. I ended up reformatting some of this too so it can be read in a smother manner._

* * *

Asriel lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He uneasily stared over at Chara's bed again. He couldn't tell if she was asleep in the darkness but assumed so regardless. The only sound he could hear at the moment was his own breathing, it was the occasionally creaking of the house that kept him awake.

A small creak of the door hinges sounded. Toriel peeking in as she normally did during the night.

She walked in quietly, checking on Chara. She turned to her son. "My sweet child, why are you not sleeping?"

She whispered, sitting down on the bed next to him and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

The goat child stared up at his mother. "Just can't." He put simply, trying to mask his childish fears. Toriel frowned, wrapping her arms around the little boy. "

What are you afraid of, Asriel?" She asked gently, seeing the fear in his eyes. Stroking his back in a way that only years of experience could have created, she hummed softly.

"Nothing..." he responded focusing on the ceiling, he squirmed uneasily under his blanket. "Asriel.." Toriel frowned, her eyes shining with pure worry. "My baby.." She laid down next to him.

A large shadow appeared in the doorway. Asgore walked over to the bed, frowning. "Asriel, do you need us to comfort you? You know full well I will not bite." He put, his voice low. Asriel tried to remain silent, continuing to fixate on a strangely shaped water stain on the ceiling. He still couldn't help but steal a few glances at his parents.

"Asriel." Asgore looked worried, now, too. "You look very unhappy. Please do tell us what is wrong, and I will make you feel better." He said, watching Toriel pull her son closer to herself, as if she was needing reassurance that he was still there.

"It's nothing, I just can't fall asleep." he insisted trying to avoid the gaze of his parents. He faked a unconcerned yawn and blinked tiredly.

"Oh… alright then, son." Asgore gave in, going over to check on Chara, who was sleeping, still.

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep, dear?" Toriel asked gently.

Asriel's response came to him quickly. "N-No mother! I'm older now.. d-don't baby me... okay?" his words had an undeniable honesty.

"Asriel, you are seven years old, and I will baby you if I choose." Toriel said, getting up. "Remember, you will always be my baby, no matter what." She went on, beginning to walk out of the room, hiding her hurt.

Suddenly, there was a whimper from over near Chara. "M-Mommy? Daddy?" She called.

"I-I had a nightmare.." The girl frowned shaking. Toriel rushed over to Chara's bedside, looking worried.

She picked the little girl up gently. "Shhh, it is all right, my love." She comforted gently to the crying child.

Asriel though feeling somewhat upset at how Toriel responded to his request, rolled out of bed and rushed next to Chara. "I can help." he offered innocently, clutching the end of blanket that hung from Chara's bed.

"I dreamed that my foster mother hurted you, mommy.." Chara's sobs didn't subside as she buried her face in Toriel's fur. "And.. And she killed Azzy... And hurt daddy, too.." The child's voice was muffled by Toriel's fur.

Asriel backed away from Chara's bed, taken aback. He slowly stepped forward again and clenched Chara's arm under the sheets. "No, that won't happen." He muddled his response. "We're the strongest monsters of all, b-boss monsters, that won't happen." Asriel tried not to sound afraid of the thought but could help it. His face held a smile but his eyes betrayed that expression.

Asgore looked angry, but didn't say anything as he bent down to kiss Chara's head.

Toriel tightened her embrace on her daughter, her eyes closing sadly.

"Shhhh, it is alright, sweet girl. I will never let anything hurt you

or Asriel or your father. You are safe, Chara." Comforted Toriel,

feeling Chara burrow into her, the sobs finally subsiding. "M-Mommy,

daddy? C-Can I stay w-with you tonight?" The girl mumbled, still

shivering.

"If Asriel will not feel lonely, yes." Asgore finally spoke up.

"I'll sleep with Chara!" Asriel announced up. "If she wants me to... anyway." Asriel hesitated and then added to his previous words. "S-She might feel better if I sleep near her…"

Chara nodded. "Yes, please, Azzy.." Replied Chara, her voice small.

She burrowed back into her mother's fur, closing her eyes. "I don't

wanna lose you.." The girl tried to hold to all of her family at once,

both hands holding onto Asriel and Asgore.

Toriel stood up, not letting go of her daughter for even a second.

"Let us head to our room, all right? It is very late." She took her son's hand, Asgore putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Azzy.." Chara leaned towards her brother, looking very much like a baby, wanting to have her older brother carry her. Toriel handed her to Asriel, smiling affectionately. Chara held onto her brother with a death grip, her head resting on his shoulder.

Surprised by the sudden weight, Asriel gasped and regained his footing. After recovering he hurried after his parents who had opened the door for him. The walk to their bed room felt longer than usual but he was filled with a fuzzy, pride like feeling when he arrived at the door.

Chara sighed contentedly, burying her face into his fur. "You're so nice, Azzy..'' She smiled, her eyes closed.

Toriel watched the two, her grin growing. "Such a good big brother, Asriel."

"Th-thanks..." Asriel mumbled in reply to both of his family members

Once they had reached the bed that Toriel and Asgore shared, the two siblings had snuggled up together in their mother's arms and were both nearly sleeping.

Toriel was happily watching them, an affectionate expression in her eyes. "Good night, mommy and daddy and Azzy~" Chara spoke up, tightening her grip around Asriel. Toriel grinned. "Good night, my sweet children."

"Good night mother." The older sibling responded sleepily. "Good night Father." He added. "Good night Chara."

Asgore smiled, tucking himself and the others in. "Good night, Tori." He kissed her forehead, before laying down.

* * *

Rose: NGAAAAAHHH SO MUCH FLUFF I'M DYING TO DEATH! FLUFFFF ISSSSSSS BESTEST THIIIIIIIIIIIIING YAYA! See ya guys next Sunday! Also, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one, Truff and I only started writing it this morning, and we walked to a weird Mexican restaurant and ate food. Well, me and Pap (- nickname) did. She ate nothing but chips. AND CHaLLLENGED ME TO EAT A FULL TABLESPOON OF SALT ON A CHIP. Of course, I HAD TO ACCEPT, BECAUSE ONLY WEENIES DON'T ACCEPT CHALLENGES! Alas, I hate salt. Made me feel very salty. BUT I SURVIVED! YAYAAAAAAAAAaaaaaexpandingthewordcountlikeachump!

Truffles: _Now that I have averted the crisis I must right my own authors note here... Nothing ... I have nothing... sorry?_


	3. Gaster Sux

A/N'S:

Rose: HELLO, NERDS. I AM CURRENTLY OUT OF THE MENTAL INSTITUTION THAT  
WE CALL 'OUR STATE' AND AM IMMERSED IN THE WIZARDING WORLD OF  
HARRY POTTER IN ORLANDO WITH MY SISTER, GERARD WAY WANNABE, AND  
GRANDMOTHER, AMERICAN MAGGIE SMITH. Thus, I am writing this on  
Thursday, before I leave. I am now going to answer questions that we  
have received.  
Guest: Currently, Chara is 5 and Asriel is seven.  
Guests who are addressing possible Charisk: FRISK WILL BE REFERRED TO  
AS 'THEM' BECAUSE I PREFER THEM AS FEMALE, BUT AM RECEIVING REQUESTS  
TO HAVE FRISK BE LE MALE.  
CrystalShards64: YAYA, MEXICAN FOOD! I am currently recovering from  
food poisoning from that one Mexican Antares I mentioned in the  
last chapter. How about we go to Salsarita's? I HAVEN'T BEEN THERE IN  
LIKE 88 BILLION YEARS, AND CHIPOTLE SUX.

Guest who asked about time skips: Yes, it will happen at some point.

WE BE STILL TRYNA ESTABLISH WHAT WE'RE DOING WITH THE STORY.  
Shout-out to Royza-Hawkstang for her amazing Royai fanfictions, they're  
absolutely amazing and Roy's so attractive and I can't-  
And one more shout-out: To my real-life Roy Mustang: You know who you  
are. WE GO TOGETHER AND WE KNOW THAT WHATEVER, WE'RE STUCK LIKE NAILS  
AND GLUE! (Yaaaya references)  
AAAAAAND now to go find Hamlet.

Truffles: _The length of Rose's AN was... insane. So here's a short one._

* * *

It was around ten in the morning. Chara and Asriel were riding on

their father's shoulders, on the way to see W.D. Gaster, the royal

scientist. Toriel had asked him to because she was to have a friend,

Gerson, over. He did not enjoy children, so the option that the goat

parents had agreed on is that the king would take the children to work

with him. This was exciting for the two, who had never been to a lab

before. Toriel had deemed it educational, and therefore sufficient for

their learning for that day. Chara was singing a song about two

children falling down a mountain and getting nearly killed by vultures

under her breath.

W.D. Gaster was the new royal scientist. He had only gotten the job a few days ago. He was considered a prodigy, having gotten the job at a young age. He was only a teenager, though his species did age slowly.

Asriel clutched onto his father's shoulder pad as the pair were bounced upward with each of Asgore's steps. The three of them had just made their way into the inconveniently located Hotland and the heat was getting to the children.

"Daaaaaaaddy, it's so hoooot.." The small girl whined, looking

unhappy. She clutched to his head, her cheeks puffing.

"We're almost there." Asriel responded."Look! I can see the lab." Asriel tried focusing on the objective to ignore the heat, still the idea could not deny the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Azzy, your fur feels gross!" Chara exclaimed, her nose scrunching up.

"Mommy's gonna end up giving us a bath again." She complained.

"Yeah." The goat child admitted. "Now, now, don't worry son." Asgore intervened. "It's very nice inside the lab, I am excited to see what he has done to it. I'm sure he will of done a nice job."

"Does it look all white and smell like chemicals, daddy?" Chara asked

Asgore, resting her chin on the monster's head.

"It might, each of my royal scientist tend to change up the lab. We will see what Gaster prefers in a moment." Asgore replied with a goofy smile on his face.

Chara gulped. The idea of it looking like the hospital back on the

surface made her a bit fearful. She glanced at Asriel, who looked

excited. The girl remembered when she had run away from the hospital

after her being beaten. The girl tried to shake away the memory, to little avail.

"Here we are." Asgore knelt down and let the kids climb off his shoulders before knocking on the lab door. After a moment the door opened revealing the scientist. No light came from inside. The scientist wore a black lab-coat. He had a white-bone like head with three horns on the top. A slit ran down his face forming a nose that looked like a stretched out upside down heart. "Hello Doctor Gaster, I am here for a visit, I have brought the children along as well, Tori thinks it would be a good idea to teach them about your studies." Gaster nodded and stepped back gesturing for them to come in. As Asriel stepped inside he noticed the lack of light, however the air inside was refreshingly chilly, and a monitor was in the middle of the main room, casting a blue-green light. The lab was made up of blacks and darker shades of the cool colors.

Chara's eyes widened. "So cool!" She exclaimed, leaping around Asgore excitedly.

Gaster seemed a little uneasy he headed over to the counter and withdrew a notepad and pen. He headed over to a corner with Asgore as the two seemed to converse. He wrote responses to the king in the notepad, leaving the kids to run around and explore the lab.

Asriel instantly went to the monitor, being the lightest thing in the room. The lab made him a bit fearful, as if something could pop out at him any minute.

Chara followed. "AZZZZZZY, IT'S LIKE A MIRROR!" She yelled excitedly,

grinning even wider.

Asriel smiled. "Yeah! Except we're... green-ish?" Asriel pawed at a few buttons and a program came up, it displayed several cameras all over the underground.

"...Woooooah, we can spy on people.." The realization made her clap

her hands, a malicious look in her eyes.

"U-Um... b-but mother says we can't that... that'd be rude." Asriel put sheepishly.

"Exaaaaactly~" She said in a singsongy voice. "That's why we should do

it-" She cut off as Asriel began pulling her away. "Heeeey, Azzzzy!

Stop iit!" She whined.

"No, Chara, I won't allow it! Let's look somewhere else okay?" Asriel ordered. "Let's um... hey what's that!" His eyes were instantly attracted to a few vial that gave a yellowish light. "Like those!" He pointed at the liquid.

"Glow in the dark lemonade?" Chara wondered, completely forgetting the

monitor. "It looks yummy."

"W-Well I don't know... m-maybe?" the prince cautiously lifted one from it's stand and held it at eye level.

The girl picked up the other and chugged it. It was all gone before

she frowned. "Tastes like snails."

"Ch-Chara!" Asriel complained. "Why would you do that! You don't know what it is!"

"It's not bad, actually." Chara grinned. "Though, it was stupid of me

to drink it, you're right."

"A-Are you okay?" Asriel asked a hint of fear crawled into his voice.

"NO, I'M NOT DYING, AZZY!" Chara hissed, crossing her arms and puffing

out her cheeks.

Asriel flinched, he felt tear slowly form in his eyelids. "S-Sorry Chara... I-I didn't mean to anger you..." he whimpered.

"Hmmph." The girl turned away from her brother childishly.

Suddenly, there were strange voices in her head. Many, many strange

voices. Chara's eyes widened in horror and she crouched down, covering

her ears to no avail.

"Chara!" Asriel rushed to her side crouching next to her. "H-Hold on I'll get dad!" He shot upward after the phrase.

"No!" She exclaimed. Chara thought Asriel was speaking, so she

replied, "It didn't taste like poison."

"Then why are you curled up on the ground like that?" Asriel insisted.

"Because it's so loud!" Chara exclaimed, her voice raised.

Chara's voice echoed throughout the lab, drawing the attention of

Asgore and Gaster. "What do you mean loud? It's not any different from

a minute ago." The goat child responded with a slanted head.

"Yeah it is!" Chara insisted. "Mr. Gaster's yelling in a strange

language, and daddy's confused about us?"

"Chara?" Asriel nervously fumbled and ended up placing a paw on her

back. "It's not loud here Chara..." he put slowly. "Do you need me

to-" The child was interrupted.

"Asriel." the child turned to see his father behind him.

"Can you explain what happened here." It wasn't his father that scared him

but the darting eyes of Gaster which went to the collection of vials,

fixated on the empty one, and then to Chara.

"I thought it was lemonade!" Chara insisted. The girl frowned.

"You're angry..." She hid her face.

Gaster's pupils disappeared much to the discomfort of Asriel. He breathed deeply and offered a hand slowly to Chara.

Chara took his hand and hid behind her brother. The voices were

getting louder, Asriel's voice spoke with I speed and panic she'd never heard before, it spoke of her potential death, the pain of separation, how how he may of failed her. She realized, "These are his

thoughts!"

Strangely Gaster's words had nearly vanished however they had not completely stopped. Asriel clung to his father's cloak who was watching the scene silently. The royal scientist tugged slightly on Chara's wrist before taking a step forward to guide her.

Chara looked frightened. The scary scientist was thinking louder than

before, but she couldn't understand it. She followed silently, her

eyes slightly closed as she tried to sort through all of the different

voices. She noticed one voice in particular, that of her mother. She

was giving off waves of distress, and Chara could feel it even as far

away as the hotlands. The girl looked back at her father, who was

texting Toriel. She whimpered a bit. "Daddy!" She called, escaping

from Gaster and running back over to Asgore, holding onto his leg

tightly. "Daddy, I don't wanna get hurt!"

Gaster looked somewhat annoyed despite not moving his mouth once. His pupils appeared again and he walked towards the child. He didn't say a word but reached for a vial and suddenly poured it into his mouth, perhaps to comfort the child, in his own confidence. He flinched instantly and knelt on the ground muttering gibberish, his jaw moved in a jarring manner instead of expanding vertically his mouth moved horizontally.

"D-Daddy.." She now looked horrified, moving her arms in a way to

signify that she wanted to be picked up.

It took a moment but Gaster managed to get back up. Asriel bet that if he had flesh instead of skull his skin would be pale. He took a moment to set his mind on a task and then speed walked to the back room. Asriel kept his focus on the door but returned to his family's side.

Once Asgore had picked up his daughter, Chara whimpered. "I want

mommy." Said the frightened girl, burying her face in his fur. "I'm

such a bad girl.." She sighed, tightening her hold on Asgore. "I'm

real sorry, daddy..."

Gaster returned after several long moments. He held two vials in hand one a blue with hints of greens moving upward and another pure lime green with a thick creamy foam on the surface. He stared at the two of them for a moment holding a grimace. His thoughts suddenly escalated in volume yet another layer of quite gibberish weaved under them. He undid the cork on one vial shook it light and slowly, yet deliberately and handed it to Chara, nodding.

Chara took it warily. "Uhhhh... Okay, then." She chugged it all

quickly-"BLEH! That's the GROSSGUSTINGEST THING EVER!" Exclaimed the

girl.

Gaster chugged the other one looking dissatisfied. He sighed for a moment and beckoned the human child, his eyes displaying an urgent look.

Sliding down from Asgore's arms, she approached warily. Taking

Gaster's hand, she looked at him questioningly.

The Royal Scientist lifted a hand and his notebook and pen rocketed into it. When he had gotten far enough he turned around and waited patiently for the child.

Chara followed quickly, glancing back to Asriel nervously. "Where are

we going?" She turned back to Gaster.

He scrawled something in his note pad as he opened the door to the back room again.

I need to ask you something. He had wrote on the paper he passed to the child.

Chara tilted her head. "What it it?" She asked, confused.

He stepped inside the back room and began to write again.

This room contained several more vials, arranged in a rainbow of colors, several spare parts, and a few flowers both withered and in full bloom. This whole room in general was a mess.

"Aren't doctors supposed to be insanetar- saniter- Clean?" The girl

looked annoyed with herself at being unable to pronounce 'sanitary.'

Gaster shook his head. He pressed the pen to the notebook. He tore out a page stared at it for a moment.

The girl waited, trying to sift through the voices. "Mommy's coming,

Daddy and Azzy are afraid, annnd.." Chara gazed at Gaster, confused.

"Still can't understand ya."

He passed the note over to Chara and began sifting through his work while she read.

It'll pass in a few minutes thanks to the "grossgustingest thing ever" as you put it.

I have a feeling that yours will be more effective.

The next several sentences where scribbled over with a pen.

Can you please describe what you heard today?

Chara nodded. "It was really loud, so many different voices." She

thought a moment. "Mostly you, daddy, mommy, and Azzy. Others are

familiar, but I can't place 'em." She went on.

Gaster took back his pen from the floor and began writing.

Can you keep a secret child?

Chara's eyes widened, and she nodded. She twisted a bit of her short

brown hair with her fingers.

Gaster picked up his pen and continued writing on the next page. He ended up throwing the first piece of paper on the ground due to all he had scribbled out.

"Your face is silly, mister Gaster." She remarked.

He didn't bother responding as he slid the paper over and looked at the ground.

Chara, I heard the most interesting of response from myself when present the vial to you.

I've only made two at this moment but I kept urging myself to give you the more dangerous of the two...

do you understand human?

Chara smiled. "I do understand. Sometimes I get so angry that I want

to cause others more hurting than I am experiencing." She admitted.

"I've been able to stop myself, per say, but the urge is still

existent." The little girl looked at Gaster expectantly.

But it never crossed my mind child.

Was the first sentence of the next sheet he slide over, there was now a small pile on the floor.

It makes no sense.

How could I want to cripple you

yet... not?

"Because I did something naughty, of course, silly!" Chara grinned.

"It's only natural for you to feel like hurting someone who messed up

something, after all." Added the girl.

Gaster sighed, or something similar, and shook his head.

Nevermind, just know I had your benefit in mind today despite my intuition.

He dismissed the child with a wave of his hand, but not before giving her a neatly folded note, and another loose sheet of paper.

Give this to Asgore please.

"Okay." Chara stuck out her lip, looking sullen- "Mommy's here!" She

exclaimed suddenly, running out of the room, having completely

forgotten about Gaster's request for her to give her father the note.

"Chara!" Asriel ran up to his sister, he had started crying, finally it was impressive he held out so long. "What did he do you? Are you alright? Do you need mom to heal you?" He stormed her with anxious questions.

Chara shrugged. "I feel weird, and you're crying all over the place

again, Azzy." She shook her head, before being swept up by a frantic

Toriel. "Chara, my baby, are you alright? Did you get ill? What ever

were you thinking?!" The woman bombarded her with questions, much like

Asriel had, mere moments before. "Yes, no, I dunno." The girl

answered, looking flustered. "My head hurts, mommy." She whined.

Toriel gasped, holding onto her daughter tightly. Chara's eyes were

closing, and she was beginning to lose consciousness.

Asriel attached himself to Toriel's cloak and stared at Chara.

Asgore rose and strode in Gaster's direction. Thunderously knocking on the door

That had been gone in and out of several times now.

Toriel began to shake, picking up her son and cradling him along with

Chara. "Shhh, my son, i-it will be all right." She buried her face in

his fur, nerves beginning to overtake her.

Gaster swung open the door. "Come out here Gaster." Asgore put directly.

He reluctantly did so.

Meanwhile, Chara felt as if she were floating. She flew through the

underground and the surface, wherever she pleased, searching for her

family. A laughter began to echo in her head, slowly getting louder.

It got to the point where she was covering her ears, shrieking,

"Mother! Stop! It's hurting me! Please!" The girl begged, sobbing.

Images of a blonde woman with a deranged expression began to float

around, slowly morphing into movements of the woman hurting a smaller

Chara with very long brown hair.

Back in reality, Chara had begun screaming, though still unconscious.

"Chara!" Asriel tugged on his mother's cloak jumping up to look at the child.

Chara's ability was fading slowly, the thoughts starting to get cloudy.

Asriel stared at his sister through teary eyes horror bringing forth more water from the well.

Toriel was frozen with horror. She had realized that her daughter was

screaming the words, 'stop', 'please,' and 'hurt.'

Chara's dream was fading, but the pain from the memories felt like

new, searing through her small body.

Gaster walked out into the room with Asgore. He felt like a sheep among a pack of wolves. Asriel clinging to his mother, Chara lacking necessary self discipline and control over her newfound power and thus in poor condition. His boss and his wife looming nearby all with his own voice giving him advice that went against morals. He wrung his hands and looked up at the Dremurr family. He wasn't the type to show weakness so he met Asgore's gaze.

Toriel looked at the scientist, rage in the monster's eyes. "What.

Have you done. TO MY CHILD?!" She shrieked, her free hand lighting on

fire.

Chara's screams had died down to sobs. She felt as if her limbs were

being torn from her, and the slowly approaching white light made her

eyes hurt.

"Now, Now." Asgore gently placed Chara in the hands of Asriel.

"There is no need to fight, Tori, we haven't heard enough from him."

Gaster had lifted a hand and retrieved the note he gave to Chara.

It was crumpled and wet, he gently unfolded it treating it as if it could fall to pieces any second.

He passed it to Asgore, and he to Toriel.

Toriel read the note, her hands going to her mouth.

Chara is ill. She has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Be gentle, she

is very fragile. The drink I gave her will keep her sleeping until the

voices from the first mixture die down, and she is able to think

straight. I know that this is hard, but I did what was necessary to

keep her mentally intact.

Toriel picked her daughter up from Asriel, holding her close. She

began humming softly, trying to bring peace into her daughter's mind.

Gaster left for solitude and left the Dremurr family to their own thoughts, not that he couldn't hear them. He tried to mask his anger for Chara.

Toriel frowned. "A-Asgore, can we take the children home?" She was

shaking, fighting back tears.

"M-mommy.." Chara whispered, forcing her eyes to open at last.

"Mommy.." Her voice a bit stronger, she looked at Asriel, confused and

upset. Toriel gasped, taking Chara out of her son's arms. "My baby.."

She whispered, holding Chara close. "Mommy, I hurt." The girl tried to

fight back tears. Toriel glanced up at Asgore, looking heartbroken.

"I-I know, sweetheart." Chara sniffled, closing her eyes again. "I

wanna go home, mommy. Please." She begged. "Of course, Chara. You are

all right," Toriel began to comfort her daughter, though still looking

distressed, herself.

"Chara!" the goat prince jumped up trying to see her, he tried to scramble into his

mother's arms.

"Azzy?" The girl looked down at her brother, opening and closing her

fists at him, another signal for wanting to be held. "M-mommy, I want

Azzy." Chara asked, looking back at her distressed mother. "O-Of

course, sweetheart." Toriel replied, gently handing Chara to her older

brother.

Asriel grasped Chara tightly, any tighter he might of made her arm feel fuzzy, like you do when you put a limb at a weird angle. Chara was getting too old for this, the goat child had to struggle to keep her above the ground.

Chara smiled at her brother. "Azzy, you were crying everywhere again.

That's the fifth time today." She patted his head gently, looking up

at Toriel. "Can we go home, now, mommy and daddy?" She asked. "Yes,

Chara. We can leave this awful, dark place." Toriel answered. She

wanted to carry the small girl, but she wasn't about to snatch her

away from her darling boy.

"No, the morning didn't count, that was about yesterday." he managed to responded quietly.

He started making his way to the lab exit, he was slowed by the weight of his sister but

tried to ignore her.

"Right, you cried seven times, yesterday. That's okay, though. You're

still my favorite Azzy!" Chara grinned, not realizing that she was

weighing down her brother. Toriel and Asgore followed behind. Toriel

was taking a mental picture of the two, smiling in spite of herself.

"So sweet," She whispered to her husband.

"Yes..." Asgore answered "it is good they still get along."

Asgore opened the door, currently being used as an exit, to the laboratory. Letting the rest of the family

go out first. "Give me an hour." He nodded at his wife. "I will be fine. You do not need to worry."

Toriel gazed at Asgore, before hugging him tightly. "Do not be long,

Fluffybuns." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "I want to have our family together."

* * *

Truffles: _Hopefully everything went well when I copied in pasted. Otherwise we'll be renaming the chapter. If you're still here I would recommend you keep an eye on the weekdays, I'm thinking of publishing something. Without further ado, way too much information on Rose's life... or not._

ROSE: YAY, LONG CHAPTERS! MY STOMACH HURTS! I DISLIKE FOOD

POISONING MUCH. I GET TO EAT FREE COOKIES, AND SHALL DO SO WHILST  
DRAWING CHARA! Byyyy the way, ideas are needed for future chapters,  
whether with Flowey and the 201X Undertale gang, or with the four  
Dreemurrs before the war.  
LATER, NERDS, NOW YOU CAN READ TRUFF'S NERDINESS

Truffles: _... "Nerdiness"_


	4. Emotion Sux

A/N:

Rose: wwAAASsssuP nERDS? I'M REALLY TIRED AND LISTENING TO MIRROR MIRROR PART TWO FROM RWBY AND IT'S SO GOOD AND YEARS OF SCORN WILL MAKE YOU COLLLLLLDLALALALALALALALALALA Yisssss, so the trip was great and now I'm too tired to life. GOOD TIMES. TEM/TEM HELP ME I CAN'T ThiNK help me?

Truffles: _This takes place right after the last chapter, it really could be within the same chapter, but we're to lazy to do that much work. ... I mean we didn't want to overwhelm you all with a huge chunk of text. Rose didn't give me an AN to put at the bottom of the chapter. Less writing for me yay!_

* * *

Chara watched, making retching noises. "Groosss. Why must they be so

lovey-dovey?" She complained. Looking back at her brother, she decided

that she wanted to walk. "Lemme down, please, Azzy." Asked Chara.

"O-Okay..." Asriel responded slowly lowering Chara into the hotland's ground, instead of on her feet she was placed in a strange half-sitting half-standing position.

Chara stood up, taking Asriel's hand as they waited for Toriel. "Am I

too big to get carried?" She asked suddenly.

"Er.. s-sort of?" Asriel replied not wanting to offend her. His sister seemed so fragile after what had just happened.

"Aww.." She frowned. "I'll just have mommy carry me next time- Woah,

it's hot." The girl muttered, still walking along by herself. "Uh,

mommy? Can you pick me up? I'm getting tired and it's so hooooot."

Toriel smiled, picking up both of her children. "You are both going to

need a bath when we return home. your fur is sticky, and your hair is

all matted again from the heat." Toriel chuckled, noticing that her

children were still holding hands.

They arrived home, the river person taking them a quarter of the way

had thanked them, before hauling the remainder of the way.

The children were both sleeping, and Toriel was... Admittedly a bit

jealous. It had been a rather stressful day, to be sure. She was more

relieved about how well they were sleeping, considering the day's

events.

As the three of them walked through the capital several monsters passed by, the capital was going through another expansion but even still it was likely that the family would see overcrowding in their lifespan. As the capital grew it was much more lively and offered more enjoyment but with it came an overhang of fear for each new monster to live underground.

Chara had woken again, and was gazing around curiously. Toriel smiled

down at her daughter. "Did you rest well?" She asked gently. "Yeah!

Can I get down and walk the rest of the way- Hey, Azzy, wake up!"

The girl shook her brother.

"Wh-What..." Asriel mumbled something his eyes still closed.

"Chara?" Asriel squirmed in Toriel's arms indicating he wanted to be set down.

Toriel did so, gently. "There we go, my child." Said the mother. She

watched Chara take her big brother's hand, again. "We're almost home!"

exclaimed the girl, looking excited.

Asriel smiled. "Race you there!" He announced childishly. He looked back at Toriel for confirmation. He was still quite concerned for Chara and wanted to know if this was a good idea.

Toriel nodded her approval. "Be careful, you two." Chara grinned.

"You're on, goat boy!" She exclaimed, tearing off. Toriel chuckled,

watching the two running off. "He's like a motor goat." She snorted at

her own joke.

Asriel ran down the streets of the capital weaving in and out of the civilians and looking through the crowd for Chara. Several people got out of the way of the prince and his sister. As the two bolted down the path, it didn't take long for the prince to start panting.

Chara was far ahead of her brother, not even breaking a sweat. "C'mon,

slowpoke!" She called.

In response Asriel began to pick up speed. "You can't keep doing that forever!" He yelled to her trying to take greater strides with his tiny legs.

"YES, I CAN!" Retorted Chara, turning around. The girl laughed. "I win!"

Asriel slid to a halt. "You got lucky..."

"Heh! That's the third race in a row!" Chara grinned, hugging her

brother tightly. "Maybe next time, Azzy!" She said. Toriel came over

and unlocked the door. "Good job, you two! My son, you have gotten faster!"

"R-Really, you think so?" Asriel tried to smile.

Chara nodded in agreement with her mother. "Yeah! It was harder to

stay ahead of you this time!"

"Thanks" he gasped. Asriel punched a code into the elevator so the pair could continue.

Toriel smiled, seeing Chara wink at her. Watching the children take

each others hands made her smile wider, bending down to kiss the two

as the elevator rose. "Mommy, are we gonna take a bath?" Chara asked.

Her mother nodded. "Most definitely, yes."

The elevator arrived as the three walked into the dimly lit machine. Sources of energy in the underground where elusive. Asgore, usually acting as a voice for Toriel, would have to find places to cut down on its use. Asriel pushed another button and the three headed to the top floor.

Chara hummed softly, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't like the

sensation of the elevator rising, or the dimmed lights. Luckily, they

were let off as quickly as they'd got on.

The top floor had always been exclusive to the royal family so no traffic was present as they left the elevator.

Asriel slid out and spotted the tree outside their house. Its leaves were slowly growing from buds.

As Chara ran to open the door, she sighed with relief. "We're finally

home, Azzy!" She exclaimed. She gestured for Toriel to pick her up,

and the goat mother obliged. "Sorry for making you come to mister

Gaster's lab, mommy."

Toriel chuckled. "Oh, do not worry, I was wanting to see you and

Asriel any way." She comforted. "Why?" Chara tilted her head. "Because

you are my children and I always love to be with you two. Besides, it

makes me a bit nervous when you two are not with me. Not that I do not

trust your father, but.." Toriel chuckled. "I do not think that he

keeps a close enough watch on you two." Chara giggled. "We're fine,

mommy. Azzy, always takes good care of me, after all!"

Asriel puffed out his chest on response.

A chuckle from Toriel. "Yes, he is a very good brother. I am proud of

him." She ruffled Asriel's head fur, setting Chara down. "Now, I think

that it is bath time."

Asriel nodded. "I'll go first!" He cried. Sweat and grime were more detectable for the goat child, do to his

coat of fur. He was anxious to get one reminder of the recent events away from him.

"Okay, I will go begin running the bath." Toriel said, beginning to

head off. Chara frowned, looking at her brother. "Azzy. I've been

wondering.. Do you hate me? I'm really mean, and.." She trailed off,

looking away.

"Wh-What! Of course not!" Asriel sounded somewhat hurt. "Wh-Why'd you say that."

"U-Uh, I tease you all the time, and I break stuff, and I get in

trouble lots." Chara listed things off with her fingers.

"No, I like you just fine, you're just not thinking straight after what happened in the lab."

"Y-You're probably right.." Chara sighed, turning her head and looking embarrassed.

Asriel smiled. "I'll see if there is any chocolate left in the fridge! We'll make a uh... chocolate sandwich!

" Chara lightened up. "Oh, hell YE- Heck. Heck yes." Correcting herself, she blushed

Asriel rushed to the fridge and flung open the door. The chill from within lessened the strange feeling of sweat on his fur. He pulled out the two remaining chocolate bars and whipped cream his mom used in pies. Chara followed behind, grinning.

Asriel unwrapped the chocolate bars and snapped them in half. He then took a glob of whipped cream from the container and place it on two of the half-pieces. He smashed the other two atop the cream and let it ooze onto the counter. His paws were covered in the cream now.

The girl watched. "It's allll over the place!" She laughed. Suddenly, Asgore walked into the room, having arrived in the house. "Hi, daddy!" Chara exclaimed. "Mommy's getting the bathtub ready."

"That sounds nice darling." Asgore was reaching for a tea cup eyeing the children's creation. Who's idea was that?"

"Azzy's. He wanted to make me feel better!" She answered, hugging Asgore's legs.

"That is very nice of him." Asgore prepared to heat up some water. "You might want to clean that up before your mother sees it."

Chara nodded. "Yes, daddy. " Proceeding towards the counter, she grabbed a wash rag. "Do you know why mommy is taking so long, daddy?"

"She is probably just thinking things over." Asgore reassembled his goofy grin. "She spend a lot of time thinking."

Chara didn't look convinced, but shrugged and nodded. "She usually doesn't take nearly this long.."

"I can check on her if you'd like." Asgore offered.

Chara nodded. "Okay, and I'll make you tea!" She exclaimed, looking more like her normal self.

Asgore nodded and left the children. He approached the door Toriel was behind and knocked twice. "Tori... can I come in?"

"Yes." Toriel's voice was barely audible. Inside the room, Toriel was sitting at the table, head in hands. Her eyes were closed, and she had a tortured expression on her face.

Asgore closed the door behind him and got himself a seat. He sat in silence for several moments. The room was hot from the bathwater that was prepared for the children. "So..." Asgore started.

"It is still echoing." Toriel glanced at her husband, desperation in her eyes. "The sound of my daughter.-" She stifled a sob. "-Begging for her life. S-She is only five..."

"I know..." Asgore responded after much hesitation. "She's always been... a special case..." Asgore stumbled into his second remark.

Toriel's gaze hardened. "That better have not been an insult toward my daughter, Asgore Dreemurr." The mother glared at him.

"Of course not Tori." The king responded his tone unchanged. "It's just that Chara already has pressure on her by being a human in the underground... and then... She just needs a good environment and a good mother, and a happy family."

"Yes... Do you think that I am a bad mother? I just do not feel as if I am who they need..." Toriel sighed, taking Asgore's hand.

"No. You are a good mother. " Asgore responded. "But... sometimes you just... need to let the children be a little more independent. That's all." He put simply as if that was the only flaw he could think of.

"Hm." Toriel buried her face in her hands. "I have a feeling that

Chara will need a mother more than ever. They'll both just have to

accept the way I am, even if they don't like it. It's the way I wanted

to be treated when I was their ages, though my mother was never one to

show affection."

Asgore nodded. "I will do my best to help all of you." He got up and kissed Toriel on the forehead before leaving. "I'll go get Asriel."

Toriel stood up, hugging him from behind, tightly. "Asgore..?" She

mumbled, burying her face in his cloak.

"Yes, dear?"

A sigh of contentment."Thank you." She whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"You are welcome." He smiled as he slid out of the room.


	5. Being Human Sux

A/N's:

ROSE: HOIIIIIIIIIIIII I HAD LIKE 5 COFFEE AND NOW I'M HAPPY CUZ I WENT TO CHURCH AND GOT TO HOLD A NEWBORN BABY NAMED _**This name has been censored for privacy, be more considerate Rose,**_ AND SHE WAS CUTE BUT HELLA WHINY. OHHH WEEEELLLLLL. ANYWHO, ENJOY MORE FLUFF, CHARA'S FAILED TRAINING, AND KNIVES, DADDY? KNIVES? MAKE SUURE TO REVIEW LE FIC, AND AT SOME POINT I'LL GET AROUND TO MORE PROOFREADING SOME MORE FAN FICS. SORRY, I'M A LAZY!

Truffles: _I still have no idea what to write this time. Unless you want to hear about my uneventful life. Even if you didn't I probably wouldn't, sorry? I have noticed every chapter is getting longer now. The next one is going to take forever to proofread._

* * *

The flower garden was occupied with today. Asgore held a red trident that gleamed in the sunlight with his golden armor he stood before Chara with a smile. Toriel was working with Asriel in her lap in a separate group from the two. Asgore had suggested something that had caught his wife off-guard: training in self defense. Toriel understood its importance; remembering the sudden unexpected attack of the humans in the war. But the woman was still made uneasy by the prospects that came with it. Asriel was working with magic while Asgore was experimenting with the education of the human whose eyes had lit up at the idea.

"Daddy? WHEN DO I GET A TRIDENT?!" Chara demanded excitedly, having

stopped leaping around with boundless energy. "Do I get my own knives?

Will I be allowed to kill people? Knives, Daddy?" The girl rambled.

Asgore reluctantly pulled a wooden sword from his cloak. The blade was blunted but was enough force could still harm. "Now Chara, please be responsible today."

Chara tried to force a serious expression on her face. "Yes, Daddy."

She agreed. The girl took the sword eagerly, waving it around in the

air. "NGAAAAH! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" She

yelled at an imaginary enemy.

"The moon?" Asgore shook his head and chuckled. "Okay then, Chara, attack me please."

Chara hesitated for a moment. "Uhh, Daddy, that's not nice. I don't

wanna get in trouble or hurt you."

"I will be fine." Asgore kept his grin. "Go ahead."

"O-Okay!" Chara gave in quickly. Taking the sword into her right hand

like a knife, she started towards her father, aiming for his heart.

Asgore waited until the last second and casually stepped out of the way onto a cluster of flowers.

Chara let out a squeak, face planting in the soil. "Ow." She

complained, standing back up.

Asgore helped his child up. "Now, I know you can do better than that, a few more."

Quickly moving, she attacked him in the side, catching him off guard.

She chuckled. "Oh, yes, I know a bit about attack, certainly."

The blow bounced off his armor. Asgore approached ruffled the child's hair. "Very good." He took a while to decide on the response.

Chara smiled sweetly, before fear showed in her eyes. "D-Daddy, did I

hurt you?" Dropping the sword, she hugged his legs.

"Oh... of course not dear, I'm protected see?" He let Chara see his set of armor beneath the robe. "It is very nice of you to be so considerate."

She gestured that she wanted to be picked up. The young girl still

looked nervous about the possibility of hurting her father. Once

picked up, Chara rested her chin on his shoulder. "Daddy, do you

always wear metal? So you don't get hurted?"

"No, Chara." He responded once she was in his arms. "It frightens people."

"I think you look tough. Like you can do anything! That isn't

frightening." Chara leaned back in her father's arms. "Do I have to

hit you again, Daddy? I think it's mean to hurt your parents." Looking

at Asgore's face, she frowned.

"You don't have to." Asgore responded. "I'll ask for some training dummies later if you want."

Chara nodded. "That sounds real fun!" She pressed her forehead against

his. "Does anyone ever hurt you, Daddy?" Asked the girl, looking

Thoughtful.

"Not often." He responded. Sitting down, the girl still in his arms.

"Do you kill them when they do?" Chara asked, tilting her head. She

was trying to imagine her ever-gentle father angry. "Or do you just

ignore it?"

"No child, I do not kill them." Asgore took a long time to add on to his response. "But I do not let it happen either."

"Who.. Who does hurt you?" Chara frowned, burying her face in his

shirt and hugging him as best she could. "I don't want anyone to hurt

you, daddy.." Chara whimpered.

"I promise you, I'll be fine." Asgore opened his mouth to add something on but a shout came across the garden. "I got it!" Asriel voice was woven with confidence.

Chara ignored Asriel, staying how she was with her arms wide across

her father's chest. "But what if someone... Hits you or kicks you,

like my foster mother did to me?"

"You defend yourself." He responded. "But you do not kill them." he spoke as if it was a fact of life.

"Daddy?" Chara asked. "What if I tried to defend myself, but the

attacker was bigger and stronger; so they hurt me even more because I

didn't wanna get hurt?" The young girl asked. The look on her face

showed that she was speaking from from experience.

Asgore was silent for longer than the usual pauses. "You come to us. We'll help." He responded with eventual uncertainty. Asriel had bounded up to the two. "Chara, look!"

Chara turned to look at her brother, troubled. She held her father's

arm tightly in an embrace. "What is it, Azzy?" The girl asked.

Asriel uncovered a small flame that rested in his hands. It flickered on and off and barely produced in heat but there was still a smug air about him.

"Woah!" Chara's eyes widened as she eyed the flame. "It's so teeny!"

Asriel didn't reply he was too busy staring at small creation. Watching it leap and dance in his paws.

Chara squirmed from her father's arms and ran to Asriel to get a

better look. "It looks like a candle."

"It's gonna bigger and then.. I can.." Asriel took a moment to proceed. "Help around the house and um... keep everyone safe!"

"But what if you burn the house down?" Asked Chara. "That'd be real

silly, but mommy and daddy would be sad."

Seeing the sudden distraught look on his sons face Asgore stepped in. "Don't worry Asriel, you won't burn the house down." He responded plainly. "I haven't, your mother hasn't, you won't."

Chara giggled. "I was joking, Azzy!" She hugged her brother tightly.

"Don't worry 'bout it, you're super careful allll the time."

"Um... thanks Chara?" Asriel had cocked his head to the side. "When mom thinks I'm good enough with magic we're gonna see if I can summon weapons or heal people! Like they do!" His voice was brimming with eagerness.

"Woah! I wish I had magic.." The girl frowned, staring at the ground.

"Being a human sux."

Asgore chuckled. "Chara, you can't use magic but, do you remember what Toriel has taught you about humans souls?"

"She said something about... What was it... Detem-Detemmienation?"

Chara mumbled. "No... That's not right.."

"Human souls are immensely more powerful than monster souls, Doctor Ga-" Asgore bit his lip. "We think it's partly because of attribute called determination."

Chara shrugged. "Hm. Either way, monsters are overall stronger than

humans.. Not to mention nicer."

"I suppose combined were stronger than one." Asgore answered. "We've never had much reason for hostility."

"On the surface, monsters considered are evil creatures that hide

under your bed and in your closet at night." Chara explained,

gesturing that she wanted to be picked up. "That's why I was real

scared of you when I first fell down here."

"Surely it isn't that bad, they must just want to scare their children into bed." Asgore answered.

"There is one story about a slime monster that hides in your closet,

and when you open it, he eats you." Chara went on, leaning back in

Asgore's arms. "And sometimes, the things in your bedroom turned into

Demons!"

Asgore cleared his throat. "Tori, can you come here for a moment." He responded sheepishly.

"Yes, Asgore." Toriel stood up and made her way over. "What is it?"

She asked, ruffling her son's head fur. Asriel was mesmerized with the

flame in his hand, and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Er... I feel like you'd do a better job comforting Chara. Sorry Tori."

"Comforting? Why, what is the matter?" Asked the woman, going to stand

next to Asgore. She put her arm around his back and rested her head on

his shoulder.

"Chara, can you repeat what you said for me?" Asgore answered.

After Chara had repeated, Toriel looked deep in thought. She didn't

say anything for a moment. "Well, my child, are we frightening to

you?" She asked. Chara shook her head. "No, mommy. Noooone of you.

Mister Gaster is a bit scary... Reminds me lots of a skeleton." The

girl said. Toriel chuckled, leaning over to kiss her daughter. "Well,

he will not hurt you. Your father and I will never allow anyone to

hurt you, sweetheart." Toriel smiled, turning and nuzzling her

husband's cheek lovingly.

"Thank you Tori." He responded after kissing her in return.

Asriel had finally started paying some attention, not much though, he was still trying to maintain a fire.

"Bleeeh! That's the grossgustingest thing ever!" Chara whined, burying

her face in Asgore's chest. Toriel laughed. "What a strange child."

She remarked. Kneeling down, she looked at Asriel. "My child, you do

not need to maintain the flame any longer. If you use up too much

magic, you will be very tired."

Asriel only noticed his condition after Toriel brought up the idea. He closed his paws around the flame and reluctantly smashed it. "Alright... mother..." He panted.

Toriel chuckled, picking her son up. "You will be able to do very many

things once your magic grows even more, Asriel." The mother looked

over at her husband and daughter, beaming. The king was cradling his

daughter, who was giggling. "Silly daddy!" Chara laughed.

"So are we done here?" Asgore asked as he ran a paw through his cloak working out a few crinkles.

"Yes, it seems so." She felt Asriel rest his head on her shoulder.

"Someone is getting sleepy." Toriel said softly, rubbing Asriel's back

soothingly. "Daddy, are you gonna take the metal off when we get

home?" Chara spoke up.

"Yes Chara, we just have to walk upstairs and then I'll remove it" He scratched his head for a moment. "Oh... Chara, the sword please."

Chara nodded, wriggling from her father's arms and rushing over to

where the wooden sword had been left. "Asgore, how did she do with

training?" Asked Toriel softly, not wanting to disturb her son. Chara

rushed back over and was picked up again.

"Well" he responded casually.

"A little too short of a session."

"Ohh? Why is that?" Toriel asked. Curiosity filled her gaze as the

mother carefully shifted her son, who was sleeping already. She cradled

the boy, softly humming.

"We got all we need to do to get her some footing, just wanted to get a little ahead is all."

"But I didn't wanna hurt daddy. I don't like hurting daddy." Chara

mumbled, looking upset.

"You did fine, don't worry yourself." Asgore kept smiling, it never seemed to leave his face, only to stretch.

Chara nodded, sticking her lip out. She buried her face back into her

father's chest. "I love you lots, daddy." Said she. The couple had

started walking back towards their house.

"As do I" He responded in his same predictable tone.

Toriel had been watching the sleeping Asriel during the walk back, her

gaze loving. "Fluffybuns, he looks so much like you~" The woman

remarked. "Very handsome."

"As caring as you are." The king added. "For the better I'm sure."

"We did well." Toriel sighed. "Our children are perfect."

They arrived in their home. "Is Chara awake, still?" Asked the woman.

Asgore shook his head no in response.

Toriel chuckled. "I think that we all could use a nap. What do you

think?" Toriel made her way to Asriel and Chara's room. After tucking

in her son, she kissed his forehead. "I love you~" She whispered,

before heading back to Asgore.

Asgore had tucked Chara into bed on the other side of the room. "With love." He murmured under his breathe. "With love" he repeated in a whisper that could be heard with more ease, he and Toriel met in the center of the room.

Toriel smiled at her husband, taking his hand. "Yes, we do not want to

wake them," She whispered, squeezing his hand.

He nodded and twisted the doorknob holding out the door for his wife.

Walking out the door, Toriel let out a yawn. "I am glad that the two

have fallen asleep; it took longer to get them to stay in their beds

last night than usual." She said.

Asgore nodded. "I'm going to have some tea Tori."

Nodding, Toriel kissed her husband's cheek before heading off towards

the bedroom that they shared.


	6. The Surprise Sux

Asriel smiled as he padded through the door to the ruins, the door had never been closed as far as he was aware. "Just a little further, Chara!" the child called back to her. The home in the ruins had been used as temporary home for the royal family, sometimes a vacation home, if you could call it that. Originally Asgore was going to have a home better suited for his status but he decided he liked the cozy, simplistic home just fine and so it was rebuilt near the barrier. The ruins had been considered the safest place after the war, furthest from where the monsters were trapped, but as their fear lessened they made use of the voluminous space near the seal. "It'll be good I promise!" The prince reminded the human, who was already grumbling about the long walk.

"Azzzzy.. My feet hurt." Asriel's younger sister whined. "Why do I

gotta come with yooou?" Chara went on, frowning. The girl slowly

followed, looking bored, and frowning.

"Because." Asriel responded. "You'll like it." The two's footsteps could be heard against the floor of the catacombs as they ascended upwards. "We can rest at home if you'd like."

Chara tilted her head. "I'll like what?!" She demanded, climbing the

stairs even faster. Pushing hair from her eyes, she began to look

Annoyed.

"What we're gonna do." The child responded. "I think we left something in the fridge last time we were here..." Asriel added, avoiding looking at Chara.

"Mommy doesn't know where we are." Chara realized. She giggled. "We're

soo dead!" A grin widened on her face.

"Daddy says we need to be more... in... inda... independent!" the goat boy smiled. "He won't be mad at us!"

Chara shrugged. "Well, maybe sneaking away wasn't the right way to

go?" She suggested. "Not much we can do, we don't have cellphones

yet." The girl went on. "Azzy, how much longer?"

"We're almost there." The child responded. "Gimme a moment. "Asriel darted to the kitchen and retrieved something from the fridge.

An idea coming to her, Chara ran off into the unlit house. "Azzy's

gotta find me!" She whispered to herself, going into a bathroom and

hiding behind the opened door.

Asriel smiled and called out. "Chara! I've got something for you!"

No response.

"Chara?"

Still.

"Chara!"

"Come FIIIIND me!" Chara's voice seemed to come from every direction,

leaving no hint as to where she was hiding. It sounded a bit creepy,

as it was nearly pitch black inside the house.

"Chara! I don't have time for this!" Asriel whined. "We're not even at the best part yet."

No response came. Chara was stifling her giggles as she heard her

older brother sigh and begin looking around.

Asriel tapped the floor impatiently. "If you don't hurry up this chocolate is gonna melt!" He called, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Chara snuck towards her brother soundlessly. The girl slinked through

the shadows, her red eyes almost gleaming.

Asriel was impatiently tapping his foot against the floor scanning the area.

Having snuck up behind him, she let out a yell to scare him. Asriel

shrieked, and Chara began to laugh. "Scaredy-goat!"

Asriel's face went red. "No I'm not!" He shouted. "I came here without mother or father! I'm not a cow….er…"

Chara giggled, hugging him tightly. "I scared ya, though!" She

mumbled, kissing his cheek. "Silly brother."

Asriel couldn't help but smile. "H-Here. Th-there w-was some chocolate left in the fr-fridge." he handed the wrapped candy over to the girl. It's expiration date indicated it was fresh but Chara had already torn the wrapping away, she wouldn't notice now.

"Yummm!" The girl shoved a large piece in her mouth. "It's the

deliciousest thing ever!"

"Mm. Want some, Azzy?" Chara asked after swallowing.

"Sure." Asriel held out his paw.

Chara handed him a piece. "Thanks a lot, Azzy! But is this the only

reason we came? We have chocolate at home, after all." She said,

taking another large bite.

Asriel shook his head as he chewed the chocolate he had crammed into his mouth.

"What else?" She asked, her mouth full. She had gotten chocolate on

the edges of her mouth.

Asriel blushed. "I'll show you!" He said after swallowing.

Chara had finished. "Pick me up!" She demanded, extending her arms to

her brother. Chara was a foot shorter than him, small for her age.

"Er... okay." The child heaved his sister upward only to instantly place her down. "U-Um..." he panted. "M-Maybe on my back instead?"

Chara nodded. After being hoisted up, she sighed, content. "Now my

feet don't hurt as much."

The two arrived under a splotch of sunlight. Asriel let Chara slide off his back and flopped into the bed of flowers, thriving under them. His left hand felt around for something and he smiled, and continuing to stare up at the sunlight.

Chara began to pick the flowers to make a crown. She laid down on the

buttercups, staring up at the trees.

"Chara." Asriel began. "Remember when you fell down here?"

"Mhm." Answered the girl absentmindedly. She closed her eyes.

"Well, mom says it's been a year since then." Asriel's grin mirrored his father's.

"Wow, already?" There was a hint of surprise in the five-year-old's voice.

"Yup! ... Chara, you like me a lot don'tcha?"

"I really love you! And mommy! And daddy, too!" Chara answered,

smiling at her brother.

Asriel pulled up two heart lockets from the flowers the reflected the sun a light up the room with a dazzle of dancing light. Smiling he place one around his sister's neck and then his. "Read it!" he instructed eagerly.

Chara looked at it. "Best fr-friends forever." She read out slowly.

She smiled widely, hopping up and hugging Asriel tightly.

"Foreverever!" She exclaimed.

Asriel bubbled with excitement. He kept a constant grin on his face.

"I love you lots, silly Azzy." She said, kissing his cheek.

Asriel slid on his own locket. "Love ya more." He responded innocently.

The girl giggled. "No way!'' She exclaimed. Taking his hand, she laid

back down again, closing her eyes.

"Chara..." Asriel's tone became more intent. "Can I asked you somethin'?"

"Mhm~" She replied, opening one eye to gaze at him intently.

"What's it like on the surface?" The goat child questioned. "Mom and dad never wanna talk about it."

"Welllll, humans are terrible and I hate them. But other than that, I

think it's really nice when it's stormy and gloomy and dark." Chara

began, looking thoughtful.

"Stormy?" Asriel seemed confused. "Like the rain in waterfall" He lay there for a moment. "Yeah, it's relaxing there."

"And a lotta times, there's lightning and thunder. I really liked to

go outside when my foster mother was passed out. Course, I got in real

big trouble whenever she found out.. She didn't like me to go

outside." Chara frowned, turning over and putting her arms around her

brother tightly.

Asriel flinched at the sudden action but then found himself giggling.

Chara smiled contentedly. "Azzy, did I ever tell you about my life

before... Before I fell?" She asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Nope." The child responded simply.

"Well, whaddya wanna know?" The girl asked, closing her eyes again.

Silence. Asriel kept staring upwards. Finally he answered. "Nah..."

"Huh?" She asked, confused. The girl looked up at her older brother.

"I don't want to know." the prince responded. Another awkward moment of silence. "It's hard to explain." The child nervously ran a paw over the heart locket. "It won't change anything." Asriel added. "Beside's I don't wanna know after..." He trailed off. "That's a mom and dad thing anyway."

"Okay, then." Chara shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that you'd start crying

all over the place if I did tell you."

"Hm..." Asriel was thinking something over. "How about... you tell me when I'm king? I'll be ready then right?" Asriel proposed.

"Sounds like a plan, I guess!" She exclaimed. "I think that mommy

wants to know, though."

"I'll tell her later then."

Chara giggled, yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"I guess we kinda walked a long way." Asriel murmured.

"Can we sleep for a couple minutes?" She asked, rubbing her eyes,

before putting her arm back in place on top of Asriel's stomach.

"Couple of minutes" the goat child agreed. He didn't wanna admit but he himself was a little sleepy from preparing all this.

Chara nodded, burying her face in his fur and closing her eyes. The

orange evening sun shone on the two, seeming much like a spotlight.

Asriel submitted to sleep, his eyelids crept down his eyes and allowed them to close. The child let his arms lay wherever they please on the bed and rest a paw on Chara's back, just below her neck.

The children had slept until morning. Chara still slept soundly, the

wind rustling the leaves above soothing her.

Asriel was the first to wake. His paws jumped to the pendant.

"Chara?" The goat boy was shaking her shoulder. "Chara, wake

up."

Chara moaned. "Nooo.." She mumbled, turning over.

"Come on." Asriel urged.

"We've got get home before As- er..."

"We've gotta get home so Toriel won't be too mad

at us."

She sat up quickly. "I wanna see mommy!" The little girl grinned,

getting up quickly. "I can't WAIT to show her the pretty necklace you

gave me." Chara pushed overgrown hair from her eyes, gazing down at

the necklace with a smile.

The girl still felt tired, but at the same time, in a good mood, even

with the inevitable flipping out that was Toriel… and possibly even

Asgore. Chara stood up, helping her older brother to do the same.

"Azzy, we need to hurry; I'm kiiinda hungry." As if on que, the

five-year-old's stomach growled. "And by kinda, I mean real hungry, to

the point where I'm ready to stab my stomach so it shuts up. If only

I could find the knives, again..." Her voice trailed off at the

slightly horrified goat boy that was her brother. Oops. Hehe!

Chara shrugged, taking Asriel's hand and heading towards the exit. She

sighed at the thought of all the distance they had to cross. Clutching

her necklace with her free hand, she frowned. "Uhhh, do you remember

the way back?" Her voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Yeah." Her older brother replied. "And most of the puzzles." he smiled. "Not that we need them anymore."

"Good. My sense of direction isn't the best.." She admitted. Her

stomach growled again. Rolling her eyes, Chara squeezed his hand. "I

kinda miss mommy."

"We'll be home soon." Asriel replied somewhat nervously.

'Do you think that she'll be real mad at us?" Chara asked nervously.

At seeing Asriel's shrug, she frowned, a sense of foreboding coming

over her.

Once they had arrived close to home, there were yells from the crowd

of monsters, mostly, "We found them", and, "Here they are!"

Asriel kept his eyes on his feet as he continued forward. As they walked Asriel leaned over to Chara and whispered, his voice already displayed sadness, the crowd alone was enough to make tears begin to form. "Remember, this is my fault." He admitted trying to keep the water in his eyes.

The crowd parted the way to the king's home. Chara's stomach felt as

if it was sinking to her feet as they started over.

Arriving in their home, Chara's eyes widened as she peeked into her

parent's room. She saw Toriel sobbing in Asgore's arms as they laid in

bed together. "I-I can-can't find m-my babies a-anywhere... O-Oh

g-god.." She cried, her voice muffled by Asgore's embrace.

Asgore was the first to look up. He beckoned Asriel with his right paw. Why ran to the bedside. "Tori..." The king addressed her.

"Now, now" Asgore responded calmly. "It it quite alright." Asriel clambered up the bed and next to his father.

Toriel forced a smile, taking a deep breath as she embraced her

daughter tightly, and closing her eyes. "Chara, I thought you had ran

away or gotten kidnapped or tried to kill yourself or-" Her voice

trailed off as Chara looked at her mother, eyes shining. "Mommy, I'm

all right, and so is Azzy." She pressed her forehead onto Toriel's,

gazing into her eyes. "Where is it that you went, my child? I do hope

it was not because of my antics.." Toriel closed her eyes. "Antics?

What antics?" Chara asked. "You know, being how I am.. Being rather

overprotective of you and Asriel, to say the least." Toriel said.

Chara shook her head. "No, mommy. You're real perfect, and don't

change." The girl begged.

"Mother" Asriel spoke up. "Please, it's not your fault, we were just um... we were just..." Asgore aided his son. "They were just eager to get outside and explore after being the house all day." Asgore almost bit his lip. "They're just being children Tori."

Toriel sighed. "I am aware. I am not pleased that you two did not tell

me that you were leaving. I would have let you go." She shook her

head. "At least you are both alright. That is all that matters to me."

Chara smiled widely. "Good, because it was fun. Can we bring knives

next time?" She asked Asriel.

"Chara!" Asriel called. "Don't say that." he muttered expecting Toriel to add on any second now.

Toriel chuckled, all tension in her stance gone. "You are such a

strange little child, Chara Dreemurr." She ruffled her daughter's hair

affectionately. Chara giggled, wiggling into her father's lap. "Were

you frightened too, daddy? I haven't seen you scared before."

Asgore remained silent. He kept concealing his obviously hidden smile.

Chara puffed her cheeks out. "Daaaaddy~ Tell meeee!" The tiny girl

insisted, gazing at her father expectantly.

Asgore shook his head and rose from the bed sheets. "Hold on a moment, Chara, we've got one more thing for you." Asgore clearly wasn't the greatest with subtly. He slid out of bed and made way to the kitchen.

"Hold on, what?" Chara's eyes widened. Toriel chuckled. "I am quite

the actress. You seemed fooled, my child."

Chara gaped. "THAT. WAS A JOKE?" She demanded, facepalming. "Of

course. You'd never ever cry in front of daddy, right?"

Asriel clutched the blanket. He'd hate to admit it but for a while he was convinced Asgore hadn't informed Toriel about their arrangement's.

"Of course, he is my husband. I can cry and he is there for me no

matter what." Toriel smiled at the thought. "It looks like you fooled

Azzy, too, mommy." Chara laughed, embracing her big brother. "Azzy,

you're so silly."

Grinning, Toriel bent down to kiss her son's head. "You did very well,

my child. I am quite proud." She complimented. Chara smirked. "Yeah,

he didn't cry all over the place! Good Azzy." She sat on his lap,

beginning to play with the goat boy's long, furry ears.

Asriel smiled and stayed silent as Chara played with him. He give the occasional muffled squeak if she pulled too hard but nothing more. Footsteps could be heard again and Asgore swung open the door with one hand, holding a pie in the other a chuckling. He held it too high for the children to see anymore than the edges.

Toriel smiled, watching her husband with a loving look in her eyes.

"What is it, daddy?!" Chara demanded, leaping off of Asriel and running

over to Asgore.

The king knelt onto his knees. "A chocolate pie, we got the recipe from the folks in Snowdin, they've been running a sweet's shop for a few generations now."

Asriel was rubbing his head after the collision with Chara's feet but nodded in recognition.

Chara grinned widely. "OH HELL YES-Whups.. Thank you, daddy!" The

girl tried to embrace her father, which was hard because of the great

size difference.

"We should eat in the kitchen." Asgore responded. Asriel scampered after his Father into the hall no doubt Chara wouldn't be far behind.

Chara gestured to Toriel that she wanted to be carried, and the goat

mother obliged. They started over. "Mommy, I missed you lots." The

little girl said, hugging her mother tightly. "As did I, my child."

Toriel said, nuzzling the little girl's temple. Arriving in the

kitchen, Chara was set down on the floor.

Asgore was already cutting the pie. He passed the slice to Toriel, who gave to Chara, then to Asriel, and then kept the third.

Chara climbed into her chair at the table. It was oversized, as if it

had been made for giants. She looked strange; out of place, but her

facial expression showed that she knew that she belonged there. Once

everyone had sat down in their seats and begun eating, she spoke up.

"Uh, is there a reason why you're all being so nice to me? Even more

nice than usual, that is."

Asgore spoke up instantly. "Didn't Asriel tell you?" He stabbed at the pie with his fork. Of course that wasn't the only reason. Asriel had just planned gifting the locket at first but with Toriel's growing fear of mistreating or alienating the human child the two had added into their plans. Toriel's approval of the gifts was something her son didn't need to question, Asriel left trusting him to deliver the message of his departure.

Chara tilted her head. "Nooo." She said, resting her head on Asriel's

shoulder as she ate.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of you joining our family." Asgore put simply.

"Ohhh! That's right!" Chara grinned widely, having finished her pie.

She had gotten chocolate on her face, but didn't notice as she slid

down and went to give Asgore a hug. "Thank you, daddy." The girl

climbed onto his lap.

Asgore chuckled, "You're welcome honey."

She kissed him, before climbing back down and climbing onto Toriel's

lap. "Thank you, mommy~" She smiled, kissing her mother. "Anything for

you, little one." Toriel answered, embracing her daughter. Chara

giggled, climbing back down again and going over to Asriel. "Thank

you, Asriel." She beamed at him.

"You're welcome Chara!"Asriel responded with an eager politeness.

"Next time, instead of just me and Azzy, can we all celebrate

together?" Chara asked, beginning to make her way back over to sit on

Asgore's lap.

"Yes, my child. I think that it sounds like a wonderful idea." Toriel

answered, her eyes shining as she looked at the two. Love for Asgore

filled her heart again as she watched him holding Chara, a tender

expression on his face as he looked down at her.

"I'll arrange something even better next time." Asriel claimed.

Chara laughed, burying her face into her father's chest. "I can't

wait!" Her voice was muffled. The feeling of her family surrounding

her filled her with happiness as she felt Asgore cradle her gently,

looking content.

* * *

A/N's:

Truffles: A/N's will now be placed at the end of the story. Since the focus is the story, after-all. Apologizes for not posting last week, we'll post another soon after this one to make up for it. Now for the far more interesting A/N from Rose...

Rose: ELLO, NERDS! MY NAME IS ROSE AND I'M AN ADDICT.

A FANFICTION ADDICT.  
WHAT, YOU THINK I'M INTO DRUGS? WOW, YOU OBVIOUSLY THINK LOWLY OF ME.  
*Proceeds to curl up in a corner sadly*

Review, I guess..


	7. The Elevator Sux

The two Dreemurr children were heading from the capital, having gone to pick up a few things for their parents from the store. Chara was looking excited. "Mommy let me get CHOCOLAAATE!" She exclaimed.

"Won't be as good as the chocolate from Snowdin." Asriel held two books he had gotten for his mother at the general store. "You are lucky they had some in the first place."

"But it's chocolate!" The girl showed off her chocolate bars. She had purchased three with her allowance, and one for her mother. Toriel also liked chocolate, but let her daughter eat whatever chocolate was brought into the house.

Asriel nodded. In response the two made their way down the street to the nearest elevator. Asriel pushed the call button.

Stepping in together, the doors closed behind them. Chara pushed the

'level 5' button.

Asriel leaned against the railing and listened to the buzzing of the elevator rising. The dim lights and long droning sound where oddly relaxing.

Suddenly, there was a loud snapping sound. The elevator began to speed

up, going to the very top of the building before freefalling. "AZZY,

WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Chara shrieked.

The breath was sucked out of the prince as he was thrown off the rails into a stand. The books he was holding were thrust out of his hands. The light had gone out. Asriel began speaking but the speakers were too loud for his sister to here him.

WARNING WARNING

ELEVATOR LOSING POWER

ALTITUDE DROPPING

WARNING WARNIN-

The speakers were cut of by a loud thud that threw the sibling to there feet.

Chara was thrown onto her face with immense force, and she shrieked in

pain. The girl didn't know what was happening.

Asriel felt around for Chara his paw was eventually resting on her foot.

"Ch-Chara" His voice was laced with jumble of emotions "A-Are you alright?"

"My head hurts lots, A-Azzy.." Chara's voice shook slightly. "What-

What happened? Are we gonna die?"

"I think the elevator lost power." the boy muttered. He crawled closer to his sister. "Can you see me now?" He sobbed.

"N-No, it's too dark- Azzy, you're crying a-all over the place again."

Chara fought back tears. She reached for her brother, trembling. Upon

touching him, she hugged him tightly. "Y-You're okay, r-right, Azzy?"

"I th-think so. My arm is hurting though." He added in a mumble.

Chara sniffed. "Wh-What's gonna happen to us?" She asked. Tears fell

down her cheeks, she was grateful that it was dark. She didn't

like to cry in front of her big brother. Wiping them away, she hugged

her brother. "What do we do?"

"We'll.. we'll be okay, m-mom and dad'll f-find us." He attempted to hug Chara, but ended up pawing half her body in the darkness.

"Do you think we can break the doors open?" Chara asked.

"I.. I guess... but where... hold on!" Asriel was silent for a moment and then a light formed in the room. A small ember was flicking on his paw pads.

Chara let out a giggle. "That's real nice, Azzy!" The girl exclaimed.

She tried to stand up, but ended up needing support from the wall.

"Owww... My head hurts lots..."

"Do you need help?" His voice wasn't focused, some of it was going into maintaining the flame.

"I can do it.." Chara rested her head on the wall. "Here's the door..

It looks like it's jammed shut- Azzy, what if we run out of air?

What if no one can get us out? What if…" Chara crouched down, hugging

her knees. She was hyperventilating.

"That won't help." He let the flame go out. "We can't be the only elevator that lost power." Asriel sobbed. "Mom and Dad are probably already... already... dealing with this."

"Daddy was in Waterfall.." Chara muttered. She looked panicked, as if

she was about to have a full-blown panic attack.

"Mom's at home." He answered. "She'll help us."

"Do- Do you think she's looking for us right now?" Chara asked.

"M-Mommy's gonna be so scared.. I don't like scaring mommy." The girl

laid on the floor, sighing. Closing her eyes, she decided to not

attempt moving. The five-year-old's head hurt too much to stand, or

even sit. The pain seemed to ease a little when she laid down. "Azzy,

is your arm okay?" She asked.

"It's fine." He responded. He listened to the sound of his breathing for a while.

"There's gotta be something we can do in here."

"Well, we have food, but there's not much I can think of." Chara

admitted. "Maybe... A game?"

"Yeah..." Asriel murmured. He wiped his eyes again.

"Hmm... We could play statues- No, we need to save light.. What

about.. The word game?" Chara suggested. "Azzy, come be with me. It's

real cold in here."

Asriel nodded and moved to rest his head on her shoulder.

"So what's the word game?"

Putting her arms around her brother, she thought. "It's kinda like

finishing sentences. I say a word, you add to the sentence with

another word." Chara explained, kissing her brother's cheek. She

buried her face in his fur. He had a comforting scent like her father

and mother, and the soft fur made her feel safe.

"Oh! Okay." Asriel responded. He reached an arm around Chara's back. "You wanna start?"

"Mhm! Okay..." Chara looked thoughtful. "How about... Once." She said,

sighing contentedly. The girl was realizing just how glad she was that

her brother was with her. "I love you lots, Azzy." She mumbled.

"You're my very favorite sister." The child answered "O-Once? Okay..." Asriel felt like the words were being fed to him. "Upon" he added. "Like that?"

Chara nodded slightly. "A," She said. She hummed slightly, listening

to the sound of her brother breathing. Her eyes were closed, and

despite everything, she was happy.

"Time" Asriel was tapping his fingers against the floor.

"There" Chara said. It was getting even colder in the elevator; so

they must have been trapped in the basement. The girl whimpered at the

thought, tightening her grip around her brother. She wasn't strong at

all, lucky for Asriel.

Asriel summoned another ember after seeing Chara's reaction. "Was"

"A" Chara continued. "W-We're probably in the basement, Azzy.." She

whimpered again. "Basements are scary.."

Asriel prioritized the game first, it was a distraction from the looming fears. "Great"

"We'll be fine." Asriel tried to mimic his father's voice, it seemed much more reassuring when he said something of that nature.

"Skeleton" She added, frowning. "You sound like daddy. Silly Azzy~"

Chara let out a small giggle, the warmth of the tiny flame making her

feel a bit safer.

"He." Asriel tried to smiled knowing they wouldn't have to strain their eyes to see each other now.

"Ate" Chara smiled up at her brother, kissing his cheek again. She had

mostly calmed down by then. Her head went back onto his chest as she

relished in the warmth of the goat boy.

"A" Asriel actually was smiling now.

"Plate" Chara sighed, a feeling of satisfaction washing over her. "Do

you think that we'll be okay?" She asked.

"Of"

"We'll be fine, any guess how long it's been?"

"Spaghetti!" The girl exclaimed.

"A year?" She suggested.

Asriel scoffed. "I guess it might feel like that, huh?"

"Um... His"

"It feels like foreverever!" She exclaimed. "Older" Added Chara, giggling.

"Brother." Asriel answered.

There was a faint sound outside the door. Asriel tried to put an ear to the wall it was coming through while maintaining a flame. Monsters where shouting outside.

"Loved" Chara didn't notice the voices. Her mind was whirling about

how the story might end.

"His" Asriel responded disinterestedly. He tried to make out the sound outside.

"Dancing!" Chara finished. "Hey, what's happening outside?"

"I don't know." He responded. Sounds like there's a crowd. "Um... They."

"Always" Chara said, attempting to stand again, but to no avail.

"Owwwie." Complained she, putting her head in her hands.

Asriel dropped the story for a moment and rushed next to Chara. "Do you need me to help?" He offered his voice clearly panicked.

"Uhh. I guess.." Chara admitted. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on

the doors.

Asriel jumped to his feet and stumbled backwards, the flame in his paws went out.

"A-Azzy? What is that?" Chara asked, fear laced in her voice.

"I d-dunno." Asriel tried to rise but his head against the rails on the side of the elevator. "Ow." He muttered. He was crying again.

Chara whimpered. "A-Azzy?" She asked.

There was a faint call coming from the outside. "Asriel? Chara? My

children, are you in there?" It was Toriel's voice. She was frantic.

"I'm fine." He responded. "Where are you?"

Upon hear his mother Asriel scrambled to the side the sound was coming from. "Mom! We're in here!" He called his lips almost on the door.

"Mommy!" Chara shrieked.

Toriel could be heard letting out a gasp of horror. "Asgore! They are

trapped in the elevator!" She seemed to be on the phone. "A-Are you

two all right?!"

Chara tried to stand again, but ended up falling.

Hearing the soft thud in the darkness promoted Asriel's response which was muffled through the door. "I can deal, Chara's having trouble standing."

"My head and legs and everything hurts a real lot!" Chara mumbled,

just lying there on the floor, exhausted.

"Hold on, you two, we are working on a way to get you out. Let me try

something." Toriel said. Using her immense strength, she managed to

open the doors an inch apart. She gasped with effort, but she was

unable to open them any further.

The sliver of light slid into the room. Asriel peered through the small crack covering some of the light that came through.

"I cannot get it to go any further. Your father is on the way."

Toriel's voice was much easier to hear. "Mommy, help us! It's real

scary in here.." Chara began to cry. It was rather impressive that she

had managed to keep from crying for as long as she had.

Asriel tried to reach a paw through the door, he only managed a finger.

Toriel wrapped her finger around her son's. "I know, my dear, y-you

will be out before you know it." Her voice trembled, as if she were

trying to stop herself from crying. Her voice showed just how

desperate she was to save her children.

Asriel withdrew his finger. "Hold on!" Thanks to the small amount of light Toriel had let in Asriel was able to find Chara. "He offered his body and she was able to stand.

Chara ended up putting most of her weight on her brother, and was

still stumbling even with the help. Once they had arrived to the

other side of the elevator, Chara ended up collapsing against the

wall, her head back in her hands. "Owww.." She groaned. "Chara?"

Toriel's voice was filled with worry.

Asriel nodded, unsure if Toriel would see him.

"I-I'm okay, mommy, don't worry." Chara lied. Toriel was able to tell

that her daughter was only trying to make her feel better, but she

said nothing about it. The mother stuck her finger through the crack,

and Chara gazed at it, before taking it in her small hand. "I miss

you, mommy. Azzy does, too."

"Asgore's gonna be here soon right Mom? And then you'll come in and..." Asriel trailed off, he didn't want to worry his mother.

"He will be here any moment now." Said Toriel. Chara whimpered. "It's

scary in here and Azzy's scared and it's real dark." The girl rambled,

beginning to cry. "I know, sweetheart, I know." Toriel looked

tortured. She was unable to do anything but wait.

"Asgore, where are you?" She whispered under her breath.

Asriel knelt down and let Chara sit down. Her back was soon leaning against the door.

Slumping, she put her head on her knees, not letting go of her

mother's finger. Toriel was punching a number into her cellphone.

After a few seconds, she demanded, "ASGORE DREEMURR, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Her answer was that he was running down the stairs to the basement at

that moment.

The sound of pounding footsteps greeted the king. "Clear out!" His deep voice could be heard to the children. Presumably a crowd let him by. "Children, can you hear me?"

"Yes, daddy." Murmured Chara. She finally let go of her mother. She

carefully crawled away from the door. "I-I managed to open it a

little, but I haven't been to assess the injuries done to the

children." Toriel's voice shook as she reluctantly backed away from

the doors.

Asgore nodded to Toriel in response "Are you two near one of the side walls?" he called trying to seem calm.

Chara answered affirmatively, putting her arms around Asriel in a

tight, fearful embrace. She fought back tears, burying her face in

Asriel's fur.

"Alright then. Back corner? Do you have your heads covered? I don't want to hurt you." Asgore was straightforward, too straightforward.

"Y-Yes, daddy.." Chara began to sob into Asriel's fur, scared out of her mind

Asriel tried not to sob with her. The child focused not on the door but on his sister huddled below her.

Asgore had summon his trident and was taking a deep breath. He summoned his energy and thrust the weapon at the elevator door sending it smashing into chunks. Those chunks flew into the elevator and crashed onto the floor.

Chara shrieked, a chunk of metal hitting her arm and a larger one

smashing into Asriel's legs.

Asgore went red in the face. He rushed to the children and hoisted the rubble away from them. Scooping them both off the ground and into his arms. "I am so sorry." He mumbled as he navigated his way out of the elevator.

Chara sobbed in his arms, holding onto him as tightly as she could.

Toriel ran over quickly, tearing up. "My babies.." She moaned,

embracing her entire family at once. "Mommy.. Daddy.. I'm real sorry

that we broke the elevator.." Chara whimpered.

"Nonsense. We've lost a lot of energy recently." Asgore's voice was still flustered. "Tori... Can you heal them now? With magic that is."

Toriel immediately put one hand on each of them. Her hands began to

glow a soothing orange colour, which then spread to her children.

The healing magic was able to detect which parts of the children

needed healing the most, and went to those places first: Chara's head

and Asriel's arm. The orange faded from those parts and began to

travel along the children's bodies; healing every injury that it came

upon. Eventually, the magic faded.

"Tori" Asgore was speaking. "Don't tire yourself out like that, please."

Toriel blinked drowsily, fighting the urge to collapse. "I am just

fine, Asgore." The woman insisted. Chara was staring at her mother.

"Mommy.." The girl whined. "My head still is hurting." She admitted.

"Oh, dear, you must have a headache." Toriel looked sympathetic,

picking up the girl gently.

"If you say so." Asgore, not so very subtly, put his arm around Toriel's back. "Come now, I'm sure my client will excuse me, we should all go home to rest."

* * *

A/N's:

Obviously Rose:

ELLOHAY, I'M EALLYRAY YPERHAY. I USTJAY ADHAY UPCAKESCAY NDAY CECREAMAY (( _Truly the most impactful statement.))_

HAPPY EARLY MEMORIAL DAY, THANK YOU, VETERANS, FOR FIGHTING FOR OUR FREEDOM  
MY GRANDFATHER WAS AN AIRFORCE VIETNAM VET, AND MY DAD WAS IN THE  
ARMY, TOO. AS WAS MY UNCLE. MY OLDEST SISTER IS IN THE COAST GUARD.  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SERVICE.  
RIP William Wright

Truffles: _... I'm not sure if I'm trying to top that or not... This chapter wasn't my favorite to be honest. It seemed really short though, but it's actually a decent length. I guess I still liked writing it but compared to the others. Eh, for us it's Memorial Day_ _tomorrow and since Rose has already covered the basics I shall simple give a brief thanks. Not to be disrespectful but because if I where to write anymore I would just obscure the thought further._


	8. Babysitting Sux

A/N: Rose: TODAY IS TRUFF'S BIRTHDAY! SHE IS SIX! IMPRESSED? I SURE AM. #AGEGOALS

...ANYHOW, ENJOY. PROBABLY LOTS OF ERRORS BECAUSE I AM LAZY.

Truffles: ...Review, maybe..?

Asriel uneasily peered through the opening, crystals reflected light onto his face. "Go in, he won't kill you." Asgore reassured him and Chara. The two were staying with Gerson today since Toriel and Asgore both had to leave the house. Asgore and Toriel where nearby seeing that the children were to arrive and that the turtle was present.

"Mommy, I don't want you to go!" Chara ran over to her and hugged her

legs. Toriel looked at Asgore unhappily and picked up her daughter,

nuzzling her cheek. "Now, now, it will be all right. You will not even

notice that I am gone." Toriel comforted. "Please don't leave.." Chara

whimpered, burying her face in her mother's fur.

Asriel reluctantly slid into the shop, looking back at Chara for support his back hit the counter.

Toriel and Asgore followed their son in. Chara whimpered again,

squeezing her eyes shut.

A chuckled came from behind the corner. "Heh, here kiddo." The turtle offered a hand. Asriel took at was hoisted to his feet. The shopkeeper made his way toward Toriel and Asgore.

"Hello, Gerson." Toriel greeted with a smile towards her friend. She

nuzzled her daughter's cheek lovingly. "Chara~" The mother coaxed.

"It's been a while Toriel, you've been in the house fussing over your children so much I haven't seen ya." Gerson chuckled again. "Ah... this must be... Chara was it?"

"Yes, well, that is what happens when someone decides to have

children." Toriel explained, chuckling. "Yes, this is Chara. She does

not like it when her parents are not with her."

Chara frowned. "Why you both gotta go? Why can't I come, daddy?"

"No Chara, I can not take you. This is not an event for children." Asgore responded.

She stuck her lip out, gesturing that she wanted him to pick her up

for a moment.

"No Chara, you're staying with Gerson for now." The king ran a hand through the hair on her head.

"I wanna give you a hug!" Chara insisted. Toriel watched, amused.

"Very well then." Asgore knelt down to let Chara reach him.

The child hugged him tightly. "I love you lots, daddy!" She said,

kissing his cheek.

"As do I." Asgore responded he rose once Chara let go of him, which took a while.

She did the same for Toriel, who kissed her daughter. "Be good for

Gerson, you two," She instructed, walking over and kissing her son.

"Keep your sister in line for me, Asriel."

Gerson grunted. "Isn't that my job?"

Toriel shook her head. "Thank you, again, my friend." She smiled,

taking Asgore's hand.

"Any time Toriel!" He called after the couple who were already padding away.

"Wh-What are we gonna do?" Chara asked Gerson. She was clutching her

brother's hand.

"I... I do-" A hand was on Asriel shoulder, he gave a startled scream. Gerson was laughing again. "I tell ya what we're gonna do, we're gonna enjoy some free and some chit-chat. Then we're gonna go out and mess with the locals. Gerson had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Chara smiled. "You scared Azzy!" She giggled.

"You think I could scare ya?" He asked. "Or would it be the opposite."

"Hell no! Nothin' scares me! Right, Azzy?" She puffed her chest out.

"Right... especially not elevators, or glow in the dark lemonade." Asriel smiled.

"Liar!" She claimed, sticking her tongue out. "You're mean." Chara

turned her back to him.

"No I'm not! You-" Asriel was cut off. "ENOUGH!" The turtle yelled surprisingly loudly, echoes amplified his voice.

Chara decided to ignore her brother for the day. "Sorry, Unca Gerson.

There was a real annoying fly buzzing around my head." She said.

Gerson rolled his eyes. "Come now, I'll get you two come crabapples." The turtle swung around the counter and took out three cushions for the floor.

Chara sat on one, humming.

"Here ya go." Gerson held out two apples between the two children.

Chara took one. "Thanks, Unca Gerson!" She kicked her legs, taking a bite.

Asriel reluctantly took another apple. He was obviously on the verge of crying again. "Gerson, make my sister like me again!"

Chara hummed, not showing at all that she heard him. "Mm, thish ish

yummy!" She exclaimed. The girl hadn't looked at Asriel even once.

"Chara, I think there's a ghost in here." Gerson began. "He's right next to ya too, you ought to be careful."

"Okay, I'll remember." She replied, not bothering to look. The young

girl was much smarter than she appeared.

Gerson grunted. "Chara, your parents will get angry at me if they find your brother crying."

Chara shrugged. "All I can see is a fly." She said, having glanced to

the right of her for a moment. She waved her hands around her head, as

if trying to ward off a pesky insect.

"I'm not a fly!" Asriel shouted. Gerson sighed. "Tell ya what Chara, how about a challenge? If I win, you stop this, you hear?"

Chara smiled widely. "Stop what, Gerson?" Her voice was sickly sweet.

The girl's eyes seemed to glow bright red.

"You know what." Gerson return her glance in his own, strange way. "You honorable?"

The expression vanished from her face. "Uhh... What?" Setting the

apple down, she hugged her legs tightly.

"Tell me ya will pay attention to your brother." The turtle responded.

Chara stood up. She refused to look at Asriel, not even acknowledging

his existence. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said,

looking confused.

"Very well, two can play this game." Gerson laid back. "Now, now Asriel, what has you so flustered." Gerson addressed to the now crying prince.

Chara shrugged, smiling. "No different than it was on the surface."

Her eyes closed, and she realized that now would be a good time to

Nap.

Gerson groaned. "Suppose she's got something for everything else, eh. Sorry Asriel you've gotta figure this one out." Gerson soon got up and was reaching for a piece of chalk under the counter. "Chara, pay attention!" He growled at the drowsy child. "It's important."

Chara opened one eye, sighing. "I thought you were gonna ignore me."

She closed the eye, turning over and curling up. She was easily able

to ignore her brother's crying because he did it so often.

"Pay attention." he echoed.

"M." She answered, deciding to ignore Gerson as well.

Gerson sighed. He stubbornly began sketching a triangle on the wall as well. Followed by a circle, wings, and three triangles. "Asriel, ya know what this is?"

Chara dozed off eventually, her hair falling over onto her face.

"Y-Yeah." Asriel sobbed. "The d-d-delete run?" Gerson scoffed again.

"The Delta Rune. We're not sure where the name came from, some say it's an anagram but nobody can make sense of that. We don't even know where it came from, but it's been connected to the prophecy."

Chara turned over, frowning in her sleep. The word 'prophecy' was

echoing in her head.

Asriel tilted his head. "Ah yes, the prophecy. They say an angel who's seen the surface will come down 'ere and free us." The turtle cleared his throat. "They think it might be someone in this very room."

Chara's current dream turned red. There was blackened eyes and a scary smile.

Knives appeared and vanished quickly. There was childish laughter that

Echoed.

Gerson muttered something. "Pass it on to your sister, okay?"

"Okay!" Asriel padded up his sister and spoke into her ear. "The prophecy is about you!"

Chara ignored him, still mad. Her eyes snapped open. "Shoo, fly,

shoo!" She exclaimed, flapping her hands around her head.

"I'm not a fly!" He yelled again.

Chara laid back down again. Her expression showed that she was still

very upset with him, though only she knew why.

"Gerson, Chara's comparing me too a bug!" he ran to the reptile's legs.

Standing up, the girl started walking off. "Bathroom." She muttered to Gerson.

"Alright" he responded simply.

After locating it, the girl shut and locked the wooden door behind herself.

She had the light turned off. She needed to be alone. Chara curled up

on the floor and sniffled, trying not to make noise.

After a few minutes, she wiped her eyes and stood up, turning on the lights.

Eventually there was a light knock at the door. "Chara?"

"M." Replied Chara, hoping her eyes didn't look too puffy from crying.

"You okay?" Asriel muttered.

Chara opened the door a crack. "Y-Yeahh." Her voice shook.

"Oh... okay then." Asriel sighed. "Tell me if you need anything, Chara."

She let out a whimper, opening the door all the way. "I'm real sorry

for being so mean.." Chara sniffed again, hugging her brother tightly.

"You're not annoying, and I love you lots."

"It's okay Chara, I don't care now, we didn't mean to make you upset." Asriel responded.

"Y-You didn't. I just realized that I was being real bad by making you

cry." Chara answered, burying her face in her brother's fur.

Asriel remained silent, dumbfounded. He stared at Chara and eventually decided to hug her back.

"I-I'm real sorry, Azzy." Chara apologized, sniffling. The girl kissed

her brother's cheek.

Asriel blushed. "Chara, um... thank you?" he responded trying to sound satisfied.

The girl nodded. "Are you mad?"

"No, I wasn't mad." The goat avoided eye contact. "Just a little upset..."

Chara stuck her lip out, feeling guilty. "You look sad."

"I'm fine." He insisted, uncomfortably tugging on his shirt.

Tearing up, Chara insisted, "Azzy, you don't look fine.."

"I'm fine." he repeated. Gerson had stepped between them. "And that settles it." he let out a heavy breathe. "Alright?"

"Yes, Unca Gerson." Chara grudgingly agreed, hugging the tortoise's legs.

"Very good ." Gerson seemed to yawn. "So then..."

"Now what do we do? Is mommy gonna be back, soon?" Chara asked, gazing

at her brother worriedly. "D'ya think that she's forgotten all 'bout

Us?"

"I assure you Toriel didn't forget about you, not with how clingy she is. You should've seen her with your father before you two came along, bleck." he shook his head. "I'm sure she doesn't let you explore much... so whatsit, swimming or messing with the snail farm?"

"She lets us go all the time by ourselves places." The young girl

looked angry. "Don't talk about my mommy that way, or I'm gonna find a

Knife."

"Ya threatening me child?" The tortoise assumed a smug stance. "I fought in the war when I was only a lad."

"So what? No one gets to talk about Toriel that way." Chara crossed

her arms, her crimson eyes gleaming.

Gerson snorted he knew better than to argue with this child. "Very well." He sighed.

"You gotta promise." Chara stated.

"I promise." the turtle strained his voice.

Chara nodded. "Good. Talking about mommy that way is the meanest

thing ever." She remarked, going to go stand near her brother.

"So then... what do ya' wanna do?" the turtle asked again.

"Azzy? Whaddya wanna do?" Chara asked.

"Um... swimming?" Gerson nodded in response.

"Ooh! Where do we go?" Chara asked.

"Hm..." Gerson raked his mind for a moment. "There's a place near Snowdin, still in Waterfall though."

"How cold is it?" She asked.

"You'll be fine" he took a step outside. "Follow me."

Chara nodded excitedly. Asriel took her hand as they headed outside.

The three arrived at the river. The river was slow flowing yet cold enough to keep a cube from melting. "This river leads to the Hotlands." Gerson rasped.

Chara grinned, letting go of Asriel and leaping into the water. She

shrieked at the feeling of cold. "So-cold-"

Gerson laughed. "It's not that bad." Asriel was reluctantly pawing the water.

"Y-Ye-Yes it is, I g-get cold r-real easy." Chara explained through

chattering teeth.

Asriel was doggy paddling through the water. His clothes clung to his fur. He swam up to Chara and supported her. "It's not that cold... I think."

"You-G-Got lotsa f-fur." Chara pointed out. Despite the cold, she

seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oh." Asriel snorted. "Sorry Chara, um... do you want to stop swimming?" He asked as he tread water.

"N-No WAY!" She grinned, ducking under the water. She seemed to vanish.

Asriel smiled and ducked underwater after her. Much to the disappointment of Gerson, watching from the land trying to keep an eye on the kids.

After a moment, the two rose back up to the surface of the water,

gasping for breath. Chara's eyes gleamed. "Hehe-" She pushed her

brother back under for a second by his shoulders. "Get dunked on!" She

laughed as he came back up.

Asriel reemerged. "Hey!" He shouted. Instead of following up with words he splashed water onto Chara's face.

Chara spluttered, laughing. After an hour of the two playing together,

Chara's lips had turned blue and the small girl was shivering

uncontrollably. She still smiled.

"That's enough!" Gerson hollered across the to them. "How about you two race back here now?"

The two immediately agreed, and the race was on. Asriel immediately

took the lead, while Chara moved slowly due to the cold. She looked

frustrated with herself.

As the goat child hoist himself out of the water, the weight of the substance in his fur made the cold wind all more prominent and it seemed like gravity was working hard to pull him down. Ignoring the discomfort Asriel was reaching a paw out for Chara who was getting closer by the second.

Chara arrived, taking her older brother's paw. "I think that this race

isn't fair, 'cuz I'm real stiff, and your wet fur drags you down." The

girl pointed out.

"Yeah..." Asriel felt a cold breeze from Snowdin. "Uncle Gerson? Can we go dry off now?" The turtle nodded.

As soon as they arrived, Chara squealed. "Mommy's here!" She exclaimed.

"Alright. Let me look for a blanket for the two of you." it seemed like Gerson hid a lot behind the counter. He unfolded a blanket it let it fall over the other side.

Chara took it, wrapping it around herself and Asriel. There was a

Knock on the wall that connect the shop to the rest of waterfall.

Gerson present himself before the opening with a grin in his face.

Standing there was Asgore and a very tired looking Toriel, who was

nonetheless smiling.

"They're in here. Just got back from swimmin'. " Gerson stepped out of the way to let the royal family through.

Toriel beamed. "Thank you again for watching them." She said, walking

over to her children.

"No problem." Gerson bowed out of habit and added in a whisper. "Your majesty."

"Oh, no need for that." Toriel said.

Chara was shivering, but still grinning very widely. "Howdy, m-mommy!"

She greeted, gesturing that she wanted to be picked up. "Ah, hello, my

child. Tell me, were they both good for you, old friend?" Toriel

asked, picking up her daughter and holding the human close.

"Good enough." He responded. "Is Asgore with you?"

"I see. No, Asgore had more things to take care of, but I headed

straight back." The mother explained.

"Of course you two would of." Gerson laughed again. "I just took the children swimming but the water was pretty cold today, Chara thinks she's dying.

"It's s-super c-cold." Chara said. Toriel shook her head, chuckling.

"She gets cold easily. I suppose that it has to do with her skin."

"Guess I can relate." the turtle mumbled. "You can take the blanket with if you want. I won't have any use for the old thing." He stretched his arms above his head attempted to crack his knuckles, or some turtle-like equivalent.

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Chara, who had buried her face in Toriel's fur.

"Mommy, can we go? We need to get allll dried off."

Asriel was dragged up with Chara thanks to the blanket wrapped around them. It fell to the floor, Asriel picked it up and placed it around her shoulders as she spoke. While doing so he nodded to show his approval of her suggestion.

After saying their goodbyes, the three headed back home, Chara dozing off in her mother's arms.

A/N:

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I NEED A LIFE.


	9. Sleep Sux

It was an early Saturday morning. Chara stared up at the ceiling,

having not been able to sleep much. The girl was tired, yes, but sleep

refused to come. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her

eyelashes felt like they were thorns as she blinked tiredly, making

her eyes sting.

Asriel was awake, surprisingly in his bed and staring intently at his paws. His fur looked a little glossy from a distance. The boy was murmuring something.

Chara turned over, gazing at him. "Azzy? You awake?"

The boy jumped, startled. When he regained his composure he started to speak. "Uh-huh" Upon closer inspection it seemed like sweat was giving the shine to the prince's fur.

Chara frowned, sitting up to look closer. "Why are ya all sweaty,

Azzy?" The young child asked.

"Um... just trying... stuff." He answered

She tilted her head. "Huh? What stuff?" Asked Chara, walking over to

her brother's bedside.

"Practicing magic." he murmured in response. "Don't tell mom." He added swiftly.

"You should be sleeping, though. Why you doing magic right now?!"

Chara demanded.

"Because." He answered fixating on his paw pad.

"Tell mee.." Chara whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"D-Do you not trust me, A-Azzy?" The girl knew that she could easily

guilt-trip her brother into telling her anything.

Asriel knew all too well. "I'm not doing very well with my... magic."

"Silly Azzy! You won't do good at all if you don't sleep." Chara slid

into the bed so she was next to her brother.

"St-Stay away..." he responded, shuffling to the wall. "I might burn you... and then..."

Chara looked upset, crawling out of the bed and rushing to her own.

She felt hurt by her brother telling her to stay away. Whimpering, she

tossed her covers over herself, facing away from Asriel.

"Chara." Asriel tried to hide his annoyed tone. "I'm just worried is all."

"Why?! You think I can't protect myself?!" She hissed. Her voice was

muffled, but the discontempt was very detectable.

At this Asriel had fled under his bed-sheets, whimpering.

She immediately regretted her tone of voice, but didn't say anything.

Chara's eyes still stung from lack of sleep as she laid there.

Chara sighed, burying her face in her pillow. The eight-year-old was

extremely annoyed with Asriel. Didn't he know that she had beaten her

father in training just last week? She was easily able to defend

herself. Her right hand clutched the handle of the kitchen knife that

was under her pillows tightly, trying to get her anger under control.

Chara's eyes glowed crimson.

Asriel was sobbing under his thick blankets but used to darkness to deny it. He uncomfortable stared and the sheets and listen to the mattress make its strange squishing sound as he moved his weight around.

Chara was aware of her brother's tears, but ignored them. She released

the knife, aware that she would get carried away and hurt herself.

Finally, guilt began to weigh down on the child. Knowing that he was

truly upset and these weren't his normal tears made her guilt even

heavier.

Eventually Asriel pulled his head from under the cover to avoid the stuffy feeling generating from under them.

Chara slid out of bed and into Asriel's. "I'm sorry.." She whispered,

putting her arms around her brother and burying her face in his fur.

Asriel continued to stare at the ceiling. "It's fine." he murmured.

"I know you're upset with me.." Chara sniffed at the thought, her grip

Tightening.

Asriel remained silent for another awkward moment. "It's fine."

"Please don't be upset.." Chara didn't like this new tension between them.

"I'm not." The child reached a paw out to Chara.

"N. Do ya promise?" The child asked, lifting her head to gaze into her

older brother's eyes.

Asriel nodded in his bed, his chin almost touched his neck.

"Sorry I'm so mean.." She whispered, burying her face back in her brother's fur.

Asriel reached a hand around her a snuggled what he could reach while still in bed.

The two laid there together, finally dozing off.

* * *

A/N:

Truffles: _Our A/N's are totally great this time. So much effort._

Rose: **I AM NOT EVEN HERE!**


	10. Update

Hey, everyone. We won't be updating this fic anymore due to having other better stories we're working on, but this account IS still active. Therefore, feel free to check our other stories!

To CrystalShards, you're real cool and we hope to hear more from you soon on some of the other stories !!!!!!!

-Rose_Thornstrike/Liz


End file.
